


More Time

by ALMartin1011



Series: More Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, But It'll Be Okay, Cat adoption, Endgame fix it, F/M, Fix-It, Frottage, I REGRET NOTHING, If I do say so myself, M/M, M/M/F relationship, Mugging Gone Wrong, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Post-Endgame, Threesome - F/M/M, a brief description of a totally fake medical procedure, bruce made a whoops, but he'll be okay, but then, communication is key, general meow, hang on for a surprise folks, honey we shrunk the steve, i will fix what the russos ruined, our guys celebrating the holidays, our sweet old fashioned boys in modern times, pansexual Steve Rogers, pet parenthood, shrinkyclinks, slight body issues mentioned in chapter five, some truly fantastic smut, starts out with old steve, stucky smut, tags will be added as the fic develops, whoops i broke bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALMartin1011/pseuds/ALMartin1011
Summary: Steve went back into the past to find his perfect happily ever after and realized he had left it back in 2023. After a fluke accident in the lab Steve finds himself serum-less in the modern world, struggling to adapt as much as he did after he received the serum in 1941. The guys are figuring out what to do with their new lease on life when they meet Emma. A kind, caring, feisty bartender who ensnares both of their hearts in a way they never expected. The road to happily ever after is never easy but at least now they have more time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: More Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663855
Comments: 40
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this your teaser trailer for the fic ;)

**Prologue**

“So,” Bucky started, his voice harsh with unshed tears, “Was it everything you wanted it to be?” 

Steve kept his gaze fixed on the placid lake in front of him, still seated on the bench he had reappeared on barely ten minutes before. “No, Buck, it wasn't.” He sounded tired, not just from old age, but from a bone deep exhaustion and that scared Bucky more than seeing his best friend in a body that was 70 years older than he’d been just minutes before.

“What happened? You and Peggy were supposed to get your happily ever after.” 

“It was supposed to be enough, you know? A wife, a steady job, house of our own. It was everything a guy could ask for back in our day. It should have been enough, but it wasn’t.”

Bucky swallowed harshly, afraid to ask but more afraid to never know. “What else could you have possibly needed?”

“You.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s health takes a turn for the worse prompting Bruce to suggest an unexpected solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I’m going to try and post this fic daily until it’s done. Don’t know how feasible that’s going to be (I’m up for a promotion at work and have two kids at home, life is hectic) but I’m going to do my best! This is a shorty chapter but let’s at least get the ball rolling....

Steve woke to a coughing fit for the third time that night. The red numbers glared at him from the alarm clock, 2:32am. His chest clenched as he wheezed and he begrudgingly used the inhaler he had on standby since he’d gotten a summer cold three weeks ago. “Immunocompromised” Bruce had called it, and Steve bristled at the term as much as he had at the word “elderly”. 

“Hey, you okay?” Bucky mumbled, half awake but aware enough to reach out and rub a strong hand against Steve’s back in a comforting gesture. 

Steve nodded in the dark, not quite able to speak as his lungs calmed back down. “Yeah, I’ll be okay.” He said after a minute. 

Steve woke up two more times before the sun did and Bucky decided sometime around 4am that Steve no longer had the option to refuse medical care. He text Bruce telling him he was bringing Steve in to see him and Helen Cho around nine whether Steve liked it or not. Bucky remembered the signs like it was yesterday and not eighty years ago. Steve had contracted pneumonia enough times that it was unmistakable to him even now. He’d been worried sick for the last week and a half and Steve’s health was deteriorating rapidly every day.

“I’m fine.” Steve grumbled over the cup of coffee he barely had enough strength to hold. He had drug himself out of bed around seven, giving up on the illusion of sleep. 

“The hell you are, punk. Bruce and Helen will be waiting for us at the compound around nine. You need to get checked out again, it’s too risky at your age to let it keep going like this.” 

Steve shot him a glare, he knew damn well how old he was and was tired of everyone reminding him of it. “Technically you’re still a year older than me, jerk.”

“Yeah but I spent most of the last eighty years getting my beauty rest.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Punk.”

They exchanged equally exasperated smiles but Steve knew he wasn’t winning this fight and went to get changed out of his pajamas. 

Bruce and Helen took a full few body scans as well as a series of x-rays and a vial of blood which they assured him would be incinerated as soon as the lab results were back. Steve was exhausted to the point where his hands trembled in his lap while he and Bucky sat together in the sitting room outside the lab waiting for the results. It was damn hard being old, Steve thought. His mind was still sharp but his body was failing whether he liked it or not. It was almost like things were before the serum but not quite as bad since this was the result of a long life lived well and not an unlucky roll of the dice at birth. 

Helen looked heartbroken when she rejoined them in the room outside the lab. Bruce trailed in a minute later, concentrating on the Starkpad in his hand, a conflicted expression etched on his face. He looked up at Helen and nodded.

“It’s pneumonia.” Helen said plainly. She was a good doctor and Steve respected the way she didn’t bother sugar coating things. “It’s normally treatable but your test results are concerning. We’re going to do everything modern medical science can do for you but you need to know that at your age the odds are not great.” 

Bucky tensed almost imperceptibly next to Steve, his training keeping him stock still when all he wanted to do was breakdown and scream. 

“I’ve lived a long life, doc. I know you’ll do what you can.” Steve assured her.

Bucky felt bile rising in his throat, of course Steve would try to reassure the woman who just said he was dying. He felt like every fiber of his body was being torn apart at the idea of Steve’s death. It wasn’t that he couldn't imagine a world without Steve in it, he just didn’t want to be part of it. 

“There _is_ another option.” Bruce told them. “It’s a long shot but I think we could make it work.”

“What is it?” Bucky asked quickly. He didn’t care how slim of a chance it was, if it could possibly save Steve’s life it was worth trying.

“We could try and give a tiny boost to the serum to help fight off the infection. I have a formula I’ve been working on, in theory, obviously, and I think we could give him just enough of a boost so that the serum would help his immune system fight off the infection like it would in a healthy person.” 

“Bruce, I appreciate what you’re doing but-” Steve started but was cut off by a very pissed off former assassin. 

“Guys, will you give Steve and I a minute alone please?” Bucky bit out. 

Both Helen and Bruce left quietly and Steve sighed, waiting for Bucky to start in on him. After a moment when no verbal tirade came Steve looked over to see tears streaming down Bucky’s face. 

“Buck, I…” Steve gasped, completely unexpected for this reaction. 

“No,” Bucky told him, voice breaking, “Don’t you dare try to be brave or noble or any of that bullshit right now.” Bucky took a few steadying breaths before he continued. “I know you and I know what you’re thinking but just stop it, okay? This could buy us more time, Stevie. I knew we wouldn’t have a lifetime together but at least let Bruce try this and give me a little more time with you. I’m not ready to lose you.” Bucky let out a sob and Steve forced his aching bones to sit up tall enough that he could wrap his arms around Bucky and pull him in close to his chest. 

“I’m not ready to lose you either.” Steve said quietly into Bucky’s hair as he held him tightly. “I’m not too keen on messing with the serum, but I trust Bruce.”

“I expected more of a fight from you on this.” Bucky chuckled.

“Maybe I got smarter in my old age.” Steve quipped, “Go get Bruce so we can do whatever it is he thinks will fix this.” 

Bucky smiled up at Steve, so thankful for the sliver of hope they’d been given, and left to find the pair of doctors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve undergoes Bruce’s serum boosting procedure to hopefully save his life but the results are something no one could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! This chapter seriously hit me in the feels to write and I’m sorry if it hits you too. It was necessary though, we gotta fix our Steve damnit! XOXO - Ash

Bruce sounded pretty confident as he went over the procedure, showing them via hologram from the Starkpad how Steve’s cells were currently failing against the infection vs how they would fight it effectively if the treatment worked. It was all entirely too technical for the two former soldiers but they nodded along politely as Bruce rattled on. All that mattered was that Steve might have a chance of surviving this. 

“Do you have any questions?” Bruce asked finally, setting the Starkpad aside.

“When can we do it?” Steve asked, a determined set in his jaw that Bucky remembered from before the war. He smiled at Steve, proud of his man for never shying away from a fight, especially now that it was one for his life. 

Bruce led Steve into the lab where he and Helen helped him get comfortable on an exam table. He needed to be hooked up to IVs on both arms and the treatment would take almost three hours. Bucky was by his side the entire time while the doctors set everything up and he had pulled up a John Grisham book on his phone so he could read to Steve while they waited for it to be over. 

Bruce started up the machines and he and Helen sat over by the computers to keep an eye on things while the procedure got underway.

Bucky leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips, “I love you. No matter what happens.” 

Steve smiled up at him, “I know. I love you too. It’ll be okay.” 

“Want me to start the book?”

“Yeah, but don’t be too offended if I nod off.”

Bucky started reading and just as expected, it wasn’t long until Steve fell asleep.

xxXxx

Steve felt like his body was on fire. “Buck.” He gasped, trying to get his partner’s attention. “Something’s… something’s wrong.”

Bucky’s eyes snapped up from the book he was reading and he yelled over to Bruce and Helen for help. 

Steve was writhing on the lab table, restrained cries of agony escaping his lips. The pain was white hot and he could feel it slithering through his veins. This was the end, he thought bitterly. He wanted to cry for all the time he’d lost with Bucky. He wanted to apologize to him for not being brave enough or smart enough to figure out what he needed most in his life until it was too late. His last thought was a prayer for Bucky to forgive him for leaving so soon; then the world went dark and he slipped off into oblivion. 

xxXxx

Bucky watched as Steve stopped thrashing and went deathly still on the table. Bruce and Helen were frantically working with the machines and rattling off information to each other. It was surreal watching the scene unfold before him and Bucky worried for a moment that he was dissociating. It was too soon for Steve to be taken from him again. He felt like his life was just one long string of times where he lost Steve for what felt like forever. But this time it really would be forever. He was vaguely aware of Bruce pushing him away so they could work. Bruce injected Steve with something clear and yelled at Helen to turn it up to fourteen. He didn’t know what that meant but whatever it was Steve started writhing again and Bucky sank into a chair, curling into himself, unable to watch the horror show anymore. 

“What the hell?” He heard Helen gasp.

“I don’t know. I don’t…. I don’t know.” Bruce sounded scared and frustrated and Bucky looked up again expecting to see Steve dead on the table.

“Steve?” Bucky said in disbelief. He stood on shaking legs, crossing the room to get a closer look at what his eyes were refusing to believe they saw. It was Steve, but not Steve now, Steve from 1941 before he even knew someone named Abraham Erskine. His body was small and frail, just as Bucky remembered him from before he left for war. Bucky wanted to ask what the hell had happened, if he had lost his mind finally after all the decades of wipes and torture. He tried to open his mouth but he was frozen and then everything faded to grey. 

xxXxx

Bucky came to on an exam table to the sound of Bruce and Helen talking quietly nearby. He shook his head, trying to clear it and noticed he had one hell of a headache. “What’s going on?” He asked groggily, trying to sit up.

Bruce noticed him first and walked over to take the chair next to him while Helen left the room. “Hey. Take it easy, man. You hit your head pretty hard when you went down.”

Bucky tried to remember falling and it came back in a rush. Steve having pneumonia. The procedure. Something going horribly wrong. “What happened?” He said louder, pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the table despite Bruce’s protests. 

“Take it easy.” Bruce held him down with a large, greenish hand clamped on Bucky’s thigh. “Things didn’t go as we expected them to with the procedure.”

“Where’s Steve? You can’t keep me from him.” Bucky was starting to panic, fear bubbling up in his chest.

“You can see him in a minute. Just hold on, will ya?” 

Bucky’s mouth flattened but he waited, willing to give Bruce one more minute before he put his very specific skill set to use to get past him.

“The procedure to boost the serum failed. It made it more unstable if anything, and we had to do what we could to keep Steve from coding on us. I had a back up formula to undo what the original one was attempting and it worked, but it went a little too far. Steve doesn’t have the serum anymore, not a drop of it. Instead of just reversing what we did to help heal him, it reversed everything. Steve is back to the way he was before the war.” 

Bucky’s mind reeled from the onslaught of information. Steve was alive but he was back in his original body. Bucky mused that the tiny blonde wasn’t going to be too pleased about that when he woke up, and he told Bruce as much.

Bruce chuckled in agreement. “Yeah, I’m sure I’ll never hear the end of this one.”

“When can I see him?”

“I’ll take you to him now but he’s still sleeping. We wanted to let him rest for a bit before we tried waking him. I gotta warn you, he might not remember everything. The brain scans look okay but there’s a chance he won’t remember anything that’s happened since the serum.”

Bucky worried for a moment but decided that could wait until later. All he wanted was to be by Steve’s side when he woke up. The rest could wait. “Just take me to him.” 

Bruce led Bucky across the hall to the lab where Steve was resting peacefully on the same exam table he’d left him on an hour before. He was so small looking lying there, his clothes all bunched and rumpled around him. He looked like a kid playing dress up and Bucky was almost amused by it. Bruce joined Helen to review something on a computer screen and Bucky pulled up a chair to sit by Steve’s side again. He took Steve’s hand between his own, one metal and one flesh, and pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

Steve stirred and his impossibly long lashes fluttered, opening to reveal a pair of clear blue eyes that were the same regardless of what body he was in. “Bucky?” He asked, his voice rasping deeply. 

“Yeah, I’m here pal.” Bucky felt a prickle of tears behind his eyes at the relief of Steve waking up. 

“What happened?” 

“I’m gonna let Bruce field that one.” 

Bruce and Helen had both joined Bucky around Steve when they heard him wake. 

“Hey there. What’s the last thing you remember?” Bruce asked, hoping desperately there was no memory loss.

Steve frowned, wondering why he had asked that. “You and Helen were doing a procedure to boost my serum. Bucky was reading to me and I guess I dozed off.” Steve noticed his breathing was a little tight. He was disappointed the procedure had failed but it didn’t explain why everyone looked so concerned. Maybe he was worse off than he’d thought. 

“That’s good, Steve. That’s real good.” Bruce told him and looked over to Helen who was visibly relieved. 

“We tried, Buck.” Steve said reaching out to cup Bucky’s cheek, “At least we…” he trailed off at the sight of his hand. Where there had been thinning skin and the freckles of old age was a smooth, pale, and extremely thin hand. Steve froze trying to make sense of what he was seeing. He looked down at the rest of his body and it was like being transported back to 1941. “What happened?” He asked Bruce, his voice tight with fear. 

“There were complications….” Bruce began and explained to Steve what happened over the last few hours. 

Steve wasn’t sure how to feel by the time Bruce was done. He looked over at Bucky who still hadn’t let go of his hand. Bucky looked so hopeful and afraid watching Steve process all the information that had been dumped on him. Steve wondered for a few fleeting moments if he would ever be allowed to die. There had been so many times that should have been the end but he had slipped past death’s door every time. And there he was again, ready for his new lease on life, and he wanted desperately to be strong for Bucky. “Well,” he said finally, “I guess we got that extra time we were looking for.”

Bucky laughed, a harsh strangled sound, and he clung tighter to Steve’s hand, pressing a series of desperate kisses to it. “Yeah. We got time now, Steve.” He agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Bucky learn to navigate Steve’s new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you all for the great reactions to the last chapter both here and over on Tumblr. Your comments give me life ya’ll, seriously. Also, posting schedule will definitely be daily now because I’ve discovered the joy that is saving drafts ahead of time. Woo! XOXO - Ash

They say it takes losing something to realize how much you appreciate it. Steve thought that particular phrase was entirely too apt in his experience. 

Steve had struggled in 1942 to adapt to his body post- Project Rebirth, and now being thrown back into his smaller body was just as big of an adjustment for him. He’d lived out two lifetimes with only 25 years in his smaller form at the very beginning; making it more foreign than familiar at that point. Steve hadn’t forgotten the myriad of ailments that plagued his early years, but he hadn’t had to deal with them in so long that the memories of actually having to live with them had faded. 

Bruce had let Bucky take Steve home the day after the failed procedure with a promise to come back for more testing the following day. The subsequent weeks were spent resting at home and round after round of testing, as well as trying to help alleviate or treat Steve’s various ailments. Things weren’t as bad as they had been back when Steve had lived in this body before, but it was still pretty inconvenient. There were glasses to help correct his vision, a discreet hearing aid for his bad ear, and medications for his high blood pressure, asthma, and arthritis. Steve’s days were ruled by doctor’s appointments and the persistent buzz of his smartwatch reminding him to take one of his many medications. He was reluctant to throw therapy sessions into the mix but at Sam and Bucky’s pushing he started seeing a therapist regularly too. 

Bucky decided to take an indefinite leave of absence from his work with the Avengers and the newly re-formed SHIELD, wanting to help Steve readjust to life in his smaller form. He hadn’t been taking many missions before that either, trying to soak up as much time with Steve as he could since he’d come back aged. Bucky missed the fulfillment that came from a mission accomplished but that feeling was eclipsed by his love for Steve. He knew that things wouldn’t be as bad as they were growing up, they had money and modern medicine now, but he also knew Steve and how difficult this would be on him. Sam assured them both that things were going well at work and they didn’t need to worry about a thing. 

Bucky looked forward to Sam’s visits, as infrequent as they were. Steve had been so nervous the first time Sam had seen him after. He knew Sam was his friend regardless of what he looked like but it was still embarrassing to be a full head shorter and over a hundred pounds lighter than his friend when they had been of similar size before. “Who can run laps around who now?” Sam joked before hugging Steve tightly, thankful his friend was okay after everything. Until Steve took advantage of his bony elbows and their proximity to Sam’s ribs, and Sam learned that Steve’s temper hadn’t diminished along with the rest of him. 

Their days fell into an easy rhythm and both men found ways to pass the time so that they didn’t go stir crazy while they adjusted to Steve’s new normal. Steve returned to his art with a passion so fierce it surprised Bucky. He’d woken up one morning to find papers littered all around the spare bedroom, sketches of people and places from their past and some from more recent years as well. Steve was sitting on the hardwood floor in the midst of the mess, hunched over sketching a Brooklyn skyline when Bucky had interrupted him. They’d gone out later that day and bought him a proper desk and easel as well as all the art supplies he’d ever wanted. The spare bedroom was easily converted into a studio for Steve and it was nice to finally make good use of the extra living space. Steve was overwhelmed with the possibilities open to his art when he wasn’t limited to what little supplies they could afford back in the ‘30s. He had charcoal pencils, water colors, oil paints, and color pencils too. They got him canvases in all sizes and a myriad of sketch books. Steve poured all of his bottled up emotions into his art and his therapist was impressed with his progress since he’d started drawing and painting again. 

Bucky loved watching Steve flourish after several tense weeks of an adjustment period. He had meant it when he’d told Steve he loved him no matter what happened, even though this outcome was not even on the horizon of possibility at the time. Having Steve back in the body he’d originally fallen in love with him in was both wonderful and conflicting for Bucky. Guilt ate at him in the quiet moments before sleep each night, something his therapist was working with him on consistently. He loved the way Steve fit under his shoulder again, the beauty of his pale skin and fine bones, but it felt like a betrayal of Steve to appreciate the very thing that caused Steve so much pain. So he devoted himself to making Steve’s life easier any way he could. Bucky would keep his joy at having a lifetime with Steve silently restrained and spend the time they now had making each moment count. 

Steve was not stupid and he caught the little looks Bucky gave when he thought Steve wasn’t looking. He couldn’t quite figure out what to make of the elated and sometimes reverent glances but after enough of them he pieced together that Bucky was happy with him and trying to shield him from it. It took a little bit longer to figure out why. 

It was almost two months since Steve had woken up on Bruce’s lab table when the first truly cool week of autumn hit. Steve had settled down with his laptop to order some warmer clothes online while Bucky sat on the opposite side of their sofa watching yet another episode of “Wonders of the Solar System” on the Science Channel. Steve would occasionally show Bucky a shirt or pair of pants to ask for his opinion since, as Nat used to remind him often, he had no sense of style. Bucky would weigh in on Steve’s current selection and then return to his show, but Steve noticed the small grin on Bucky’s face when he thought Steve had looked away. After a few times Steve set aside the laptop, ready to finally have the conversation he’d been preparing in his head for over a week. 

“It’s okay that you’re happy.” Steve told him bluntly, “You know that, right?”

Bucky paused the show and turned so that he was facing Steve, unsure where the conversation was going. “What do you mean?” He asked hesitantly. 

“I see the little glances you shoot when you think I’m not looking. You’re allowed to be happy I’m back in this body again.” 

Bucky’s cheeks burned brightly, “I’m sorry, Stevie. I know how hard this is on you and I’m so damn selfish for being this happy. I’m so sorry.” 

Steve crawled on his knees across the middle sofa seat and settled himself down on Bucky’s lap. He let himself be wrapped up in Bucky’s strong arms, the way they used to sit in the dead of winter when they couldn’t afford to turn on the heat. The familiarity was comforting to them both. “It’s okay.” He told Bucky, “You’re allowed to be happy about this. Sure it kinda sucks to deal with health issues again, but it’s miles better than it was back in the day. And I’m not gonna lie and say I don’t miss the super soldier body but it gives me a lifetime with you that I missed out on the last two times around. I love you, Buck, and I want you to be happy.” 

Bucky planted a soft kiss on the top of Steve’s head, inhaling deeply the clean scent of shampoo and the crisp undercurrent that was undeniably Steve. “I love you. I want you to be happy too though.”

“I am, you doofus. Every single day I get to wake up next to you I am the happiest I’ve ever been. We’re so lucky to be alive and together right now, how could I not be.” 

“ _You’re_ the doofus.” Bucky chuckled and hugged Steve tighter. 

Steve stayed quiet, satisfied to let the conversation go for now at least. He could finish shopping later, a little quiet time with his best guy would always come first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday season comes for the guys as they continue to adapt to their lives together. Steve discovers a (not so little) problem. Quick TW: There are some slight body image issues mentioned in this chapter but I don’t feel it’s disordered or too upsetting. Still, you know yourself best and if any body image discussions upset you, you can easily skip down to after the first set of xxXxx ‘s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! So this chapter has two of my absolute favorite head cannons for tiny!Steve and post Winter Solider Bucky. I’ll just let ya’ll wonder what they are... Anyhoo, enjoy more of our boys settling in to their lives together! XOXO - Ash

“Buck…” Steve called from the bedroom, “I think we have a problem.” 

Bucky dropped the mug he was washing in the sink and raced to the bedroom afraid of what health issue Steve could be having. He had just taken his blood pressure meds after breakfast and he wasn’t due to use his inhaler again until the afternoon. He tried to remember if Steve had taken his arthritis medication yet. “What’s wrong?” He asked frantically from the doorway. 

“Oh, no.” Steve said quickly realizing he’d scared Bucky, “No, I’m fine. Shit, sorry. I was being dramatic. I… um… I just can’t get my pants to button.” Steve blushed hard at the admission. 

“Jesus God.” Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. “You scared me to death. I thought something was really wrong”

“Well, if I can’t get my pants on right we can’t go to Sam’s for dinner so that is technically a problem.” Steve shrugged and motioned at the waist of his khakis where the two tabs of fabric were nowhere close to joining. 

Bucky laughed and ran a hand through his hair, “It’s a damn medical marvel is what it is. I think this is the first time I’ve seen you outgrow a pair of pants since you were eleven.” 

“Ha, ha.” Steve’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, “You’re the one that let me get fat.” 

“What?!” Bucky sputtered in protest, “This is not on me, Rogers. This is just what happens when you finally have access to good medical care and decent food.” 

“Says the one who’s always going on about ‘let’s try the new Indian place that opened’ and ‘oh my god you have to get one of these cheeseburgers, Steve’. You still go running and spar with Sam while I’m just here sitting on my ass. Maybe I need to start running again. But not around Sam, I don’t think I could handle his gloating.” 

Bucky cracked up but quickly stopped at the glowering look Steve gave him. “I’m sorry.” He said, barely containing himself, “But which do you think will flare up first when you start running: your asthma, your arthritis, or your arrhythmia?” And with that Bucky dissolved back into laughter as Steve ran over and tried to tackle him. Bucky scooped up Steve easily and tossed him onto the mountain of blankets on their bed. 

Small or not, Steve still remembered his training and he locked a knee around Bucky’s, destabilizing him enough to bring him down next to Steve where he was able to swing a leg over Bucky’s hips and sit on top of him. Having no qualms with playing dirty, Steve started tickling Bucky mercilessly, knowing every single spot on Bucky’s body to have him screaming and laughing beneath him. 

Bucky let Steve get a few good tickles in before he flipped them easily using his weight to his advantage. He pinned Steve’s wrists above his head using his metal hand and felt an unmistakable hardness growing against his thigh. Ignoring it for the time being, Bucky used his other hand to pull up the hem of Steve’s blue polo, exposing his soft tummy. “Let’s see this fat.” He teased pressing kisses across Steve’s mostly flat stomach. “Jeez, Rogers, I think you might actually be over a hundred pounds now without even needing rocks in your pockets.” 

“Oh shut up, ya jerk.” Steve grumbled, leaning his face to the side, slightly embarrassed as Bucky continued to kiss and nip at his softer middle.

“This is not fat, this is healthy. This is you not looking like you’re on death’s door every time you get a cold. And it’s kinda nice having something soft to hold on to.” 

“You’ll have a whole ball of fluff to hold if I keep up like this.” 

“And I’ll love my little Stevie fluff ball all the same.” Bucky teased as he slid up Steve’s body to silence him with a kiss. “Seriously though,” he said pulling back, “You look healthy for once. But it’s your body and if it bothers you we can talk to Helen at your next appointment. Maybe start cooking more and ordering take out less.” 

Steve looked down at himself thoughtfully. He knew he was being dramatic but it had been a little unsettling when he realized his pants no longer fit. He’d bought them a little under two months ago and they’d been perfect at the time. His stomach which had been concaved was flat and soft with just the smallest pooch at his waistband where the fabric of his boxer briefs pinched slightly. Steve mused it was better than the winter of 1937 when the doctor had told them he was so underweight that his body had started eating itself to keep him alive after months of battling influenza. He was so thin that year that Bucky had spent his whole savings account to turn on the heat and keep Steve’s fingertips from turning blue. “It’s not so bad.” Steve said finally, “But we’re going to start cooking more often. I don’t have a super soldier metabolism to fall back on anymore.” 

“Whatever you want to do. Now, let’s get you into some sweatpants and we can stop on the way to Sam’s and replace your khakis.” 

Thanksgiving dinner at Sam’s house was a sight to behold. Steve had met some of Sam’s siblings and his parents before but seeing the entire Wilson family gathered in Sam’s small townhouse in DC was a little overwhelming. There were a dozen kids running round in ages ranging from teenagers to toddlers and it felt like someone was hugging Steve at all times. Sam’s mother doted on him endlessly making sure he was comfortable and had something to eat. Sam’s aunties took turns pumping him for information on how he and Bucky were doing and regaling him with stories from Sam’s childhood, happy to provide a lifetime supply of blackmail material. It was easy to get lost in the sea of people and Steve loved every minute of it. Growing up holidays had been just him and his ma or he joined Bucky’s family if she was working. Watching Sam’s seemingly enormous family celebrate together made Steve thankful he was a part of it. 

xxXxx

The winter wore on and Steve and Bucky chose to celebrate Christmas quietly together despite invitations from Sam, Pepper, Bruce, and one of Bucky’s friends from the VA hospital. They spent the day in soft, flannel pajamas and exchanged gifts sitting next to the fake tree Bucky had bought last minute when they discovered Steve was allergic to pine trees. The hives had cleared up by Christmas Day but Bucky still felt terribly guilty. Steve loved the art supplies and the annual memberships to the MET and a few other museums around the city Bucky had given him, as well as the other small gifts he’d managed to stuff into Steve’s stocking. Bucky wiggled happily in place when he unwrapped the books on space Steve gave him and hugged the obnoxious fluffy rainbow print robe tightly as soon as he pulled it free from its sparkly silver bag. It was so garish that he couldn't help but love it. 

A few weeks after thawing out from Cryo in Wakanda, Bucky had developed a fondness for wearing soft, fuzzy clothing around the house; the more outrageous the better. Anything that helped to remind him he was allowed to feel safe and warm and wasn’t a weapon anymore, he’d said, and it broke Steve’s heart a little to hear it. Steve ensured from that point on that no holiday was complete without adding something new to Bucky’s collection. 

As the day wore on they watched “It’s a Wonderful Life” and “A Charlie Brown Christmas”; drinking eggnog and eating snickerdoodles, both from recipes Sam’s mom had given them. It was a quiet, perfect Christmas. Exactly what they both needed after too many years of fighting and struggling. 

“I love you, Bucky Barnes.” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s chest as they curled up under their mountain of blankets late that night. He was warm, sleepy, and more than a little buzzed from the eggnog. It was the best Christmas he could remember having since his ma died and he fell asleep feeling truly thankful for the series of events that lead to him having a new lease on life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as the guys have loved living in their idyllic little bubble for the past few months they know they need to return to the real world sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! We made it through the work week, woo! I, for one, am very thankful it’s over. I’ve been fighting this damn cold for days now and I just want to curl up with some tea and die for a bit. As soon as I post this I will be retreating under my blanket fort. Don’t judge me. But do enjoy this chapter of our boys finally returning to the real world. Also, this our last chapter before we meet our third main character :D

January was bitter cold and Steve and Bucky both started going a little stir crazy after the third back to back snow storm. Steve was as healthy as he could be and he had even gotten over a totally normal cold with no complications shortly after New Years. Bucky had been completely over the top, mother-henning him endlessly from the first sniffle to the last cough, but he had only been sick for a few days before his immune system decided to do its job for a change and he recovered easily. 

Steve had been considering reaching out to Sam about getting a part time volunteer job at the local VA branch but he hadn’t actually done it yet. He was feeling cooped up and missed the satisfaction of a day spent helping people. Steve figured he could help out at the VA a few days a week and still have time for his art. He knew Bucky would make a fuss over him not pushing himself too much but Steve needed to feel useful again. He’d spend months getting used to his new life and he was ready to start giving back and help other guys settle back into their civilian lives. He was trying to figure out how to broach the subject when Bucky did it for him. 

“So Sam was telling me about the work he’s been doing with SHIELD down in El Salvador helping the city rebuild after the earthquake.” Bucky said conversationally over dinner one night. 

Steve raised an eyebrow, he knew that tone. Whatever Bucky was getting at wasn’t as casual as he was making it out to be. “Oh really?” Steve played along, wanting to see where it was going. 

“Yeah, they’re doing a lot of good work down there. Sam goes down and back on the Quinjet a few days a week, it’s not even three hours the way he flies. They still need so much help rebuilding the hospitals and schools, and getting the public services set back up. It’s sad more people aren’t doing more.” 

“Hmm. That’s good SHIELD has stepped in to help. And for Sam too.” 

“Steve, I want to help.” Bucky’s eyes were pleading for understanding and he waited quietly for Steve to react.

A wide smile stretched across Steve’s face, “It’s about damn time, Barnes.”

Bucky let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “It’ll be just a few days a week to start, and only helping alongside Sam. I haven’t agreed to go back on call for missions or anything yet…You’re really not upset I want to go back to work?”

“Of course not! I knew it was only a matter of time before we had to venture back out into the world. I’ve been thinking about volunteering over at the VA part time, just to get back out there. I wasn’t sure how to tell you but, with you going back to work, now you won’t have to worry about me being cooped up at home all day while you’re gone.” 

“I didn’t know you were thinking about volunteering. I think it’s a great idea though. Did you talk to Sam yet? I’m sure he’ll get you hooked up with a position.” 

“Not yet, I wanted to talk to you first. I’ll call him in the morning and see what he can do. Does he know you’re looking to go back?”

“No, but Fury does. I asked him what I’d need to do if I theoretically wanted to end my sabbatical but not go back to full active status.” 

“And what did he say to that?”

“Pick up a damn phone.” Bucky said in a terrible Nick Fury impression. 

Steve laughed, “Sounds about right.” 

“I’ll call him tomorrow and see when the next group is going down.” 

“Sam’ll be happy to have you back on the team.” 

“Yeah, it’ll be good. We’re gonna be okay, aren’t we?” Bucky sounded so hopeful it made Steve’s heart clench. He loved this man so much; the boy who defended him against bullies when he was too small to defend himself, the man who gave him love and care after his ma died far too young, the soldier who followed him into battle so selflessly, the assassin who after seventy years of torture and brainwashing had broken through all of that to remember Steve and pull him from the Potomac, his best friend, his lover, his partner in every sense of the word. “Yeah, Buck.” He said finally, “As long as we’re together, everything's gonna be just fine.”

xxXxx

Steve and Bucky rejoined society on the same cold Tuesday in February. Bucky’s alarm sounded while it was still dark outside and he tried to shut it off quickly to not disturb Steve. Thankfully he barely stirred, his good ear pressed into his pillow and his hearing aid resting on the nightstand, out for the night while he slept. Bucky dressed quickly in the dark and kissed Steve’s forehead lightly before he slipped from the bedroom. He made a pot of coffee and left it on the warmer for Steve to enjoy the rest when he woke up later. Bucky scrawled a note for Steve wishing him a good first day and reminding him to text or call if he needed anything, leaving it by the coffee pot where he would be sure to see it. Bucky stared at the quiet apartment for a moment as he pulled on his winter coat. They had a nice life together but wondered absently if maybe they should get a cat or something. Just a warm happy creature to keep them company when the other was out. Pushing the thought aside he hurried off into the cold to meet Sam at the compound by six. 

Steve woke up while Bucky was in the air somewhere over the North Atlantic. He sent him a picture of himself holding up Bucky’s favorite Star Trek mug, smiling with his hair in disarray from sleep, along with a quick text. 

Stevie G [7:06:18AM]: IMG.29348

Stevie G [7:06:20AM]: Thanks for the coffee! :) 

Jerkface [7:07:10AM]: np have a good 1st day luv u

Stevie G [7:07:40AM]: You too. XOXO 

Steve was still smiling when he left the apartment for work, ready to tackle his first day back in the world. 

It was late when Bucky got home but Steve was still awake watching a documentary on Georgia O’Keeffe. 

“Hey, you didn’t have to wait up for me.” Bucky said as he hung his coat by the door.

“It was our first day, of course I did. I saved you dinner too if you’re hungry.” Steve offered, turning off the TV. 

“We grabbed dinner before we headed back but thanks. Maybe you can take it with you tomorrow for lunch?” 

“Maybe. I found a deli down the street from the VA today and I had the best pastrami sandwich of my life. I’m taking you there this weekend.” 

“Sounds great. As much as I missed you, I’m beat. How about we go curl up under the blankets and you can tell me all about your day?” 

“You just wanna get me in bed.” Steve teased pulling Bucky close to him. He lifted up on his tip toes and kissed Bucky until he let out a soft moan. 

“Says the guy kissin’ me ‘til my toes curl.” Bucky teased back. “Come on, ya punk.” He swept Steve up in his arms and carried him off to bed where they could relax, catch up, and then get back to where that kiss had been leading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys finally make time for a date night after their first week back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, lovelies... it’s time we get our first peek at Emma! I’m so excited for what’s to come now that she’s arrived in their lives. 
> 
> Terribly sorry this is going up two hours later than usual. I got lost for the past few hours working on a reader x non-binary Bucky fic. I’ll probably never post it but omg I’m having so much fun writing it. Hope everyone is having a good weekend so far! XOXO - Ash

Friday was their first day off after working three days in a row. It felt luxurious to sleep in together and take their time planning a grocery trip over morning coffee and omelets. 

“Let’s go out and celebrate tonight.” Bucky suggested on their way back from the store. They had passed by the local bar countless times but had never bothered stopping in. Neither of them had ever really been drinkers and Steve had absolutely no tolerance for it anymore. Bucky found it endearing how after decades of not being able to get drunk Steve would flush from head to toe and giggle over everything after a single glass of wine. 

“We always say we’re gonna go. Might as well try it out.” Steve agreed with a shrug. 

After a long day of doing absolutely nothing, Bucky reminded Steve of their date night and took over the bathroom for what felt like an eon to get ready. 

“Come on!” Steve called as he flopped down on the bed. He had been ready to go for twenty minutes and couldn’t understand what on earth Bucky could still be doing in there. He’d gotten ready when he heard the shower turn off and he hadn’t been quick about it. Steve had paired his standard khakis with his nicest blue cashmere sweater. The one that Bucky said made his eyes glow impossibly blue. It had been a Christmas gift from Pepper and he loved how soft it was. 

Bucky emerged a few minutes later and the sight of him had Steve’s mouth going dry. Bucky had picked out a charcoal button up shirt and black skinny jeans that did unspeakable things for his thick thighs. His hair fell in soft waves to his shoulders, the top half pulled up in a small bun at the back of his head, and he had trimmed his beard so it was little more than dark scruff again. Steve couldn’t wait to feel it scraping across his skin and wondered how much of him would be covered in beard burn the following day. “You okay there, Rogers?” Bucky asked with a wicked smile. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Steve swallowed and nodded. “Just peachy.” He said through a tight throat.

“You still want to go out or would you rather stay in?” Buck sauntered over to where Steve had sat up on the edge of the bed. 

Steve looked up at Bucky, fighting for control over his raging hormones. “You look too good to be at home on a Friday night.” He told him honestly. “I wanna take you out and show you off a little.” 

Bucky preened at Steve’s words, “I don’t know, I think you’ll be the one getting shown off. I love that sweater on you. You look like every good dream I’ve ever had come to life.” 

“Mm. Smooth talker.” Steve all but purred as Bucky leaned down to kiss him. 

It was with great difficulty they pulled themselves apart to head down the block for dinner but they managed after several whispered promises of _‘later’_. 

Matty’s Bar was sweltering inside despite the frigid February weather. They shucked their coats and gloves off as soon as they found two open seats on the far side of the bar where it was quieter. Bucky couldn’t help his smile watching Steve clear the fog from his glasses and struggle up onto the tall barstool. It was so much like their dance hall nights in the ‘30s that his heart ached with fondness. The bar wasn’t overly crowded, most people staying home because of the cold, but it was still a Friday night in the city. They looked around admiring the old school dive bar ambiance with framed pictures on every wall, the obligatory mirrored wall behind the bar, and the dark wood surfaces everywhere. It was inviting in its simplicity; the kind of place you could come to alone and still feel like you were a part of something. Steve wished they had ventured in sooner and Bucky had to agree. The menu was basic but they didn’t need anything fancy. Hell, everything was fancy in the twenty first century compared to what they’d had back in The Great Depression. 

The bartender was busy but made time to smile down at them and hold up a finger signaling she’d be another minute. Bucky’s gaze lingered on her and Steve took a second glance to see what had caught Bucky’s eye. He watched as the bartender hurried down to their end of the bar, a bright smile on her face as she greeted them and set out napkins for drinks. It was obvious what had caught Bucky’s attention because she had captured Steve’s too. The woman looked like she was in her mid to late twenties and was a good inch or two shorter than Steve with hair so long it swayed in a thick auburn column all the way down to the small of her back despite being pulled up in a ponytail. Her full lips were pulled into a wide smile and her hazel eyes shone honey brown and moss green in the bar’s lowlight. It was difficult to see because of the bar but Steve appreciated the rounded curves of what he could see of her body. He wished he could draw her, so perfectly feminine and beautiful. He would make her a goddess reclining in the sea, nymphs floating above her, a modern day Birth of Venus. 

Thankfully Bucky was paying attention while Steve daydreamed. He ordered them each a Makers Mark on the rocks which the bartender had in front of them in a blink. “You ready to pick your jaw up off the floor?” Bucky whispered quietly into Steve’s good ear. 

“Shut up, jerk. I saw you making eyes at her too.” Steve replied just as quietly.

Bucky made a scoffing noise, “You’d have to blind not to make eyes at her.” 

“I’ll drink to that.” Steve clinked his glass against Bucky’s and the two men chuckled at their foolishness. It had been a lifetime since they had admired a pretty dame together and even longer still since they had taken one home together. 

They ordered a few plates to share when their drinks were finished and Steve was regretting drinking before eating. Bucky ordered another whiskey while Steve sensibly stuck to water for a bit until he could get some food in him. Bucky’s version of the serum didn’t make him completely immune to the effects of alcohol but it would take significantly more than the average person and even then he only got a pleasant buzz. 

The bartender, who’s name they learned was Emma, gave Steve a sympathetic look when she handed him his water and promised their food was coming up soon. Bucky watched her as she moved back down to the opposite end of the bar to help other patrons and Steve kicked him lightly. “You know, it’s not nice to be so smitten with someone other than your date.” He joked lightly. 

Bucky gave him a long, exasperated look, “You know I love you, punk. ‘Til the end of the line.”

Steve smirked and leaned over so he could rest his head against Bucky’s shoulder. He was blissfully happy to be able to take Bucky out on a real date without the fear of being beaten or jailed. It had taken some time after waking up from the ice to fully understand how much easier queer folk had it in the twenty first century and years later it still made him overjoyed. Being himself wasn’t a death sentence anymore. The world wasn’t perfect and there would always be homophobic people but it was nothing compared to the widespread hatred and fear they’d hidden from in the ‘30s and ‘40s. Back then, any time they had wanted to go out on a date they had to find a pair of girls to take along to be their “real” dates. It was always awkward and disappointing for all parties involved.

“What’cha thinkin’ about, Stevie? You’re awfully quiet.” Bucky asked pressing a kiss into Steve’s hair. 

“We have it so good, Buck.” Steve told him, still buzzed from the bourbon, “I never dreamed we’d have it this good.” 

“You and me both. But here we are.” Bucky tried not to dwell on the time he was with HYDRA and after he’d escaped when he truly believed he was nothing more than a weapon. The idea that he would be not just alive but thriving and in love would have been beyond anything he could have dreamed up back then. 

Emma swung down with their plates interrupting their suddenly maudlin moment. They tucked into the food and people watched as the crowd thinned out while a storm picked up outside. It was down to them and two other bar-flies by the time they finished their meal and were nursing another round of drinks. Steve felt like someone had loosened his bones as the bourbon hit his system again. His metabolism was shit and while he normally hated that, it was kind of nice to feel the warm buzz of alcohol again after so many years of not. 

“It’s getting bad out there.” Emma commented when she stopped by to check on them. “You guys live close by?” 

Bucky nodded, “Right down the block. We’re not afraid of a little snow though.” 

“Oh good. The city takes forever doing the sidewalks and it can be rough going.” 

“It’s sweet of you to worry, doll.” Bucky flashed her the grin Steve had seen melt even the hardest hearted old nuns at St. Agnes back in the day. Steve swooned a little just being in proximity to it. 

“Doll?” Emma snorted in amusement, seemingly immune to his charm. 

“Shit, sorry, I know that’s not polite anymore. I meant no disrespect.”

“What are you, eighty years old?” 

“Try a hundred and seven.” Steve giggled before he could stop himself. 

Bucky looked over, wide eyed at Steve who had not only outed their identities but honest to god giggled. Emma chuckled but was assessing them, wondering what the joke was. Bucky pulled the sleeve up a little on his left arm, exposing more of the shining dark metal, the gold accents catching in the light. 

“Oh.” Emma murmured. There was no mistaking that arm. “Wow.” She failed for words again. “But you’re…” she looked at Steve, recognizing him from the history books but not understanding how he was at least a foot shorter than when she’d seen him on TV a year ago. 

Steve watched her confusion with amusement. He hadn’t been recognized since the incident and he was too tipsy to care. “Shhh.” He held a finger up to his lips conspiratorially. “Bruce made a whoops and I went _weeee_ ” Steve made a shrinking motion with his forefinger and thumb causing Bucky to lay his head down on the bar in embarrassment.

“Wow.” Emma repeated, unsure of what to say to that. 

Bucky lifted his head, ready to get his inebriated partner home and tucked into bed. “Sorry, someone doesn’t know how to hold his liquor anymore.”

“It’s okay,” Emma assured him, “I’m a total lightweight too. I can cash you guys out if you want.” 

“Yeah, that would be great. And if you could just not, ya know…” Bucky hated having to ask for her silence but the last thing they needed was the world knowing what had happened to Steve.

“Oh!” Emma exclaimed, knowing exactly where he was going. “No, of course not. You guys deserve your privacy just like anyone else.” 

Bucky was relieved, sensing the honesty in her voice. “Thank you. Not everyone feels that way.” 

Emma nodded sympathetically and handed him their check. Bucky made sure he left a more than generous tip before helping Steve into his coat. “Come on, big guy. We gotta get you home to bed.” He told him placatingly. 

“Mmm. I like our bed.” Steve mused. 

Bucky slung an arm around Steve’s narrow shoulders and steered him towards the door. “Come on pal, keep it moving or I’ll pick you up and carry you, like it or not.” 

Steve giggled and waved over-enthusiastically at Emma who bit back a laugh and waved goodbye to him. 

Back in the safety of their apartment Bucky helped Steve undress and practically poured him into bed.

“Hey Buck.” Steve said in a too loud whisper, “It’s later. Remember? _Later_ …” He wasn’t any closer to sober but Steve Rogers had always been a feisty little shit and some things never changed. 

Bucky was tempted, he always was by Steve, but he wasn’t about to start something up when Steve would most likely be asleep within minutes. Bucky grasped the hand that was busy exploring and held it close to his chest. “I know, but it’ll be _later_ later too and right now you need sleep.” 

“Aww Buck no.” Steve whined. 

“Come ’ere and I’ll even let you be the little spoon.” 

Steve rolled over in a whirlwind of blankets and blonde hair, scooting back so Bucky could wrap himself around him. “I love the little spoon.” He said sleepily. 

“I know, pal. Get some rest.” Bucky buried his nose in Steve’s hair and listened to the sound of Steve’s breathing evening out as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their date, Steve and Bucky finally make time for _later_. The guys spend their day off looking for the perfect cat with great success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! How is the weekend basically over already?! I’m SO not ready for work tomorrow. But what I am ready for is to share is a lovely bit of stucky smut with ya’ll. So enjoy, lovelies. It’s finally _later_....

The next morning it occurred to Steve that being able to get drunk meant he could also get hangovers. 

“Noooo.” Steve whined pulling the blankets overtop his head to hide from the bright light of day.

“Yesss.” Bucky cooed as he flopped onto the bed next to Steve. 

“Why did I do this?” 

Bucky grabbed the mug of coffee from his nightstand and handed it to Steve under his blanket fort. “I don’t know, pal. You were certainly enjoying yourself last night though.”

“I’m an idiot.” Steve moaned. 

“I don’t think there’s a safe response to that one.” 

Steve kicked halfheartedly at Bucky. “I feel like I need to apologize to that bartender. She was so nice to us and I was just… embarrassing.” 

“I’m sure she’s seen worse. But I’m all for going back sometime.” 

“I didn’t ruin date night did I? We never got around to… _later_. God, you looked so gorgeous last night too.” 

“Nah, it was a great night. You’re cute when you’re tipsy and you were fine up until the end.”

“I did have fun.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

Steve tunneled under the blankets until he was curled up against Bucky who was as warm as a furnace. Steve’s wiggling around next to him had Bucky half hard in his pajama bottoms and it distracted Steve from wallowing over his headache. “Hey Buck.” Bucky could hear the smile in Steve’s voice even from under the covers, “It’s later.” Steve’s hand traced over the length of Bucky’s dick through the soft fleece of his pajamas. Bucky moaned at the contact and then hissed when Steve paid a little too much attention to the blunt head of it. 

“Hey now.” Bucky warned. “I’m not getting my alpaca pants dirty, damnit.” 

Steve chuckled and pulled at the waistband of Bucky’s pants, “Well let’s fix that then.” 

The pajama bottoms were tossed out from under the blankets and landed nearby on the floor, a pile of purple fleece and smiling alpacas. 

Bucky wanted to keep up their banter but lost all ability to speak when Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s dick. Steve’s hands had always been disproportionate to his small stature and they felt like heaven as they moved over Bucky’s body. Every single one of his nerve endings screamed for Steve as Bucky fought for an ounce of self control. “Get up here damnit.” He said breathlessly. 

Steve slipped up his body, letting his smooth skin rake against Bucky’s erection causing his hips to rock against Steve involuntarily. “The things you do to me, Rogers.” Bucky panted out before he captured Steve’s lips with his own. 

He rolled them effortlessly so that Steve was on his back underneath him. Bucky loved pressing Steve’s small frame into the mattress underneath his wall of muscles. He raced frenzied kisses down Steve’s throat and chest, his tongue laving over Steve’s small pink nipples until his hips were grinding frantically against Bucky’s. Steve let out a soft keening sound and gasped for breath trying to steady himself. “I gotcha, baby.” Bucky murmured against the soft skin of Steve’s stomach as he moved back up the smaller man’s body. He tucked his face into the delicate curve of Steve’s neck and reached down to slot their cocks against one anothers; the contrast of soft skin and straining erections a heady mix guaranteed to tip them both over the edge quickly. 

Bucky began rolling his hips making Steve gasp and tense beneath him. A litany of praise fell from his lips as he moved against Steve’s trembling body. “So good, baby. So perfect for me. God, you feel amazing, Stevie.” He babbled mindlessly until he came with a shout, wetness blooming between their stomachs. Steve was lost in the sea of praise spilling from Bucky’s lips and the tensing and shuddering of his release had Steve following him over the edge into his own climax. Steve barked out Bucky’s name and clung to him as he came, breathing hard as he came back down but not letting go quite yet. Bucky stayed in place for a few moments after, letting them both catch their breath and enjoying the hazy post orgasmic bliss. 

Finally Bucky rolled off and Steve made a face at their equally sticky stomachs. “Shower, now.” He told Bucky who was already headed to the master bathroom. A shower stall and bathtub both large enough to fit two super soldiers was a major selling point when Steve and Bucky had picked the apartment years ago. They had joked they could have fit their first apartment in the bathroom with room to spare. It was still a much appreciated luxury as Bucky cranked up the heat on the water letting the room fill with thick steam. 

They took their time washing each other with the fancy herbal scented soap Bucky had picked up from the farmers market for them. It was a sweet intimacy to run gentle, loving hands across each other’s bodies. Steve blinked myopically at the shelf looking for his shampoo. He was unable to read the bottle labels without his glasses and Bucky reached over to pull it down for him. Steve gave him a small, shy smile of appreciation before he started washing his hair. Bucky laughed when Steve spiked it up in a sudsy mohawk, which was the entire point, and Bucky responded by piling his long hair up atop his head in a large coiled bun. Pulling Steve by the hips up against him they stilled for a moment, happy and content in their domestic bliss. 

Steve felt ready for the day once he was dried off with his glasses on and hearing aid back in. He sat perched on a tall chair at their breakfast bar while Bucky whipped up a batch of waffles like Mrs. Barnes used to do on Saturdays when they were kids. Steve was working on adding their schedules to the calendar for the following week making sure they knew when they both had work and when Steve had doctors appointments. They would each have a free day the following work where one of them worked and the other was off. 

“You ever think about getting a cat?” Bucky asked out of the blue. 

Steve looked up at Bucky like he’d asked Steve to eat his shoe. “What?”

Bucky actually blushed, slightly embarrassed. “A cat. Or not a cat. I don’t know. I was just thinkin’ it would be nice to have a little furry thing around to keep us company when the other is out.” 

“Aww” Steve jumped off the chair and joined Bucky at the stove, wrapping his around his waist. “You miss me when I’m away?” 

Bucky groaned, knowing Steve could always see right through his tough guy exterior to his pathetically marshmallow heart. “Yeah, I miss you, ya punk.” Though the truth of it was that his loneliness was the secondary consideration. Bucky worried about all the long nights Steve would have alone when he finally returned to work full time. He wanted to make sure Steve had something around to preoccupy him and keep him from being worried and lonely. 

Steve pressed a kiss between Bucky’s shoulder blades before he bounced back over to his chair. “Okay, then we’ll get a cat. Bruce has me on a great new allergy medicine that’s been working pretty well. I don’t think it’ll be an issue.” 

Bucky was pleased Steve had agreed but had a feeling that the experience was going to be more complicated than he was anticipating, as everything else in life was with Steve. 

xxXxx

They wandered through the third animal shelter and Bucky groaned as Steve continued shaking his head in disappointment. “I don’t know what you think you’re looking for.” Bucky grumbled. 

Steve rolled his eyes and gave Bucky a withering look of disapproval, a finely honed skill developed over generations of long suffering Catholic mothers. “I’m looking for our cat, Bucky. Not just any cat, our cat. We’re going to have this creature for its entire life and I want to make sure it’s a good fit for us.”

“You realize they’re just cats, right Steve? You could pick any furball from this place and it would love you to death for giving it food and a warm bed.”

Steve huffed and kept moving down the long wall of cages. A white tag with “Lucky” written on it caught Steve’s eye as well as the multicolored cat inside the cage. The cat was a heathered mix of black and tan with a white throat and belly. He was small but definitely an adult, the tag said he was a year and a half old, and as he ambled to the front of the cage Steve noticed he was missing one of his back legs. Steve’s eyes widened and his mouth broke into a grin. Bucky looked at the cat and then at the tag, then back at the cat. The irony was too much for even him. “Steve, no.” He said firmly.

“Bucky…” Steve could barely form words he was so excited, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

“No, no way Stevie.” 

“But his name is Lucky! And he’s missing a leg! Come on!” 

“This is a little too on the nose, even for you, Rogers.” 

Steve continued his faux innocent stare down, biding his time until Bucky cracked.

“Goddamnit.” Bucky ground out and Steve hurried off to find the girl who had let them into the cat room to explore. 

The girl came in to get Lucky out for them and was touched they had picked him out of the array of kittens they had. “He’s special, our Lucky.” She told them as she tried to coax the cat out of the cage. “One of our guys found him with his leg caught in a fence. We didn’t think he was going to make it but he pulled through. He’s not the most social cat but he warms up to you eventually.” 

“Can I try?” Steve offered when the cat remained pressed against the back wall of his cage.

The girl nodded and Steve moved so his face was right in the doorway of the cage. “Hey there Lucky.” Steve cooed at the animal, “It’s okay little guy. Why don’t you come out and we can get to know each other.” The cat sniffed at the air and hesitantly made his way to Steve, barely encumbered by his missing limb. 

“Oh wow, he likes you.” The girl said, surprised. 

“Yeah, I think he knows I have experience with this kinda thing.” Steve grinned smugly at Bucky who was radiating displeasure at Steve. “Do you want to give him a pet?” Steve asked innocently as he held the cat tenderly in his arms. 

Bucky rolled his eyes but moved closer to Steve so he could give the cat a quick pet on his head and down his back. The cat's fur was unbelievably soft, softer than all the other cats he’d given little pets to that day and when he looked up at Bucky with those big green eyes, Bucky knew his fate was sealed. 

They got the basics of what they needed from the shop at the shelter and took their little furry bundle home, wrapped up tightly in Steve’s oversized jacket protecting him from the harsh February wind. 

“So what are we going to call him?” Bucky asked Steve while he set up the litter box in the corner of the living room. 

Steve was curled on their sofa, scrolling through Amazon for a cat condo with one hand, the other hand petting the purring furball in his lap in a steady rhythm. “Why would we change his name?” Steve asked with a smirk.

“You know damn well why. Besides, it’s not his real name; just the one they gave him because he was lucky enough to survive living on the streets and losing a leg.” 

“Hmm.” Steve mused and they began tossing around names, some ridiculous and some almost but just not quite right. 

Bucky joined them on the sofa and tried to curl up next to Steve but was blatantly stared down by the cat on his lap. “Well, we know who’s in charge here.” Steve joked. “Come on, little guy. We gotta let Bucky in too.” The cat huffed a breath but moved over. 

“Well at least he listens to you.” Bucky agreed. 

Steve chuckled and looked at Bucky, knowing he’d found the name. “What about General Meow?” 

“Good lord, you’re a little shit.” Bucky leaned his head back exasperatedly. “I’m not gonna be outranked by a cat in my own house.” 

“But it’s funny! We’ll have a Captain, a General, and a Sergeant all in the same house.” 

“I guess it’s better than Lucky.” Bucky finally relented. 

Steve was blatantly pleased with himself and pulled out his phone to snap a quick picture of the three of them to send to their friends. 

Stevie G [4:02:17PM]: IMG7854

Stevie G [4:02:19PM]: Everyone say hello to General Meow!

Birdbrain [4:03:23PM]: Hey there little buddy! Uncle Sammy is gonna have to come up and visit you soon! 

Pepper [4:05:10PM]: OMG guys!! I love him! Welcome to (pet) parenthood! 

Strongest Avenger [4:05:40PM]: congrats. let me know if you need more allergy meds steve.

Stevie G [4:06:03PM]: Thanks everyone! And not funny, Bruce. 

Jerkface [4:06:37PM]: i would like it known i do not appreciate being outranked in my own house 

Birdbrain [4:07:01PM]: baaahahahaa

Stevie G [4:07:15PM]: Did I mention how we picked him? 

Jerkface [4:07:35PM]: STEVE NO

Birdbrain [4:07:56PM]: STEVE YES

Stevie G [4:08:11PM]: He only has three legs. And they were calling him Lucky. 

Pepper [4:08:20PM]: I can’t even 

Birdbrain [4:08:22PM]: Oh man. It doesn’t get any better than this. 

Jerkface [4:08:48PM]: i hate u all

Bucky glared at Steve and the cat. “I hate you both too.” He grumbled, setting down his phone.

Steve lifted the cat up by its shoulders and held it in front of his face, “But daddy I love you.” He said in a pathetically high pitched cat voice. 

“Oh do you?” Bucky took the annoyed looking cat from Steve and let it curl up across his chest. “Yeah, you’re a good boy.” He scritched the cat's ears affectionately. 

Steve crossed his arms and pouted, trying to look offended at the cat being forgiven first.

Bucky laughed and wrapped his arm around Steve, pulling him close to his side, “You’re a good boy too.” he said with a laugh that turned into a yelp when Steve poked him hard with a bony finger to the ribs. The cat jumped down and stalked off, clearly exasperated with his humans already. Bucky smiled watching his odd little gait. Only Steve would find another damaged soul to bring home and love. But it was good, and while Bucky would never admit it, he was glad they hadn’t just picked a random cat. If that meant he had to live with two stubborn fellas who thought they outranked him, well, Bucky was going to deal with it. Because they were a family and that was all Bucky had ever hoped for in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with an entire day to himself while Bucky is off at work, Steve finds himself struggling to fill his time. After a long afternoon at home he talks himself into going back the bar to see a certain redheaded bartender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I am so in love with the 70 degree weather right now that I can’t even think of anything clever to say about this chapter. Please know that as soon as this is posted I will be retreating back outdoors to my super awesome lawn chair to bask in the warm sun until I absolutely positively have to go in to feed my kids. Hope it’s nice where you are too and that you got to enjoy some sun today. XOXO - Ash

Steve felt oddly out of place the following Monday when Bucky was off to work and he wasn’t due back to the VA until the next day. He had his appointment with Bruce and Helen in the morning but that went quickly and he was still as healthy as he would ever be. He wandered around a few museums Bucky had gifted him with memberships to but that only filled a few hours of his morning. Steve was avoiding texting Bucky, not wanting to feel like a desperate little housewife, but he was running out of things to occupy himself with. He settled for watching a movie with General while he ate lunch. He heated up some leftover chicken and ended up sharing it with the cat who sat politely next to Steve waiting patiently for any scraps he was willing to share. After the movie, Steve holed himself up in his studio letting his art carry him away for the rest of the afternoon; he figured he could at least be productive that way.

It was past dinner time when Steve’s phone lit up with a ping of an incoming message.

Jerkface [6:42:17PM]: hey bb how r u?

Stevie G [6:42:26PM: I’m good. How did things go today?

Jerkface [6:43:48PM]: long tiring ready 2 b home

Stevie G [6:44:03PM]: What time are you guys getting in? 

Jerkface [6:44:36PM]: leaving @ 1930 3hr flight

Stevie G [6:44:57PM]: Okay, I’ll probably still be up when you get back. Miss you.

Jerkface [6:45:04PM]: miss u 2 give general a pet 4 me

Steve sighed, he didn’t expect a day on his own to feel so long. He wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of sharing another lonely meal with the cat but his stomach rumbled and he knew he needed to figure out dinner sooner rather than later. Steve wondered what the odds were that Emma, the bartender from Friday, would be working again if he stopped in for dinner. He did want to apologize for his behavior despite Bucky insisting he hadn’t been as terrible as he feared. Steve slowly talked himself into going as he packed away his paints. The food there was decent and he had liked the cozy feel of the place, it would be nice to get out for a bit since Bucky wouldn’t be home until late. 

General Meow looked up from his spot on the bed and watched with bored disinterest as Steve searched through the closet. He wasn’t dressing up, he told himself, he just couldn't go out in paint splattered clothes. He had been meaning to try out some of the soft, heavy dress pants he’d bought for the winter anyway. And if he was wearing dress pants, well then he couldn’t just put on a tee shirt. Steve adjusted the collar of his blue checkered shirt, tugged at the hem of the navy blue sweater he’d put on over top of it, standing back to assess himself in the full length mirror. He looked kind of nice, he mused. He tried to focus on the things he did like about himself as his therapist had taught him to do but it was difficult when all he saw was what was wrong. He tried reframing his negative thoughts and found that equally exhausting. 

Logically he knew his thick glasses made his eyes stand out, and he had always liked his eyes. Just like he knew the layer of softness across his middle meant he was healthy and no longer underweight. But staring at himself in the mirror, he wished he’d given the contact lenses another try and was thankful that the heavy sweater covered him well enough that he could pretend he still had a toned body underneath it. 

Steve shook his head at himself, when did he get so vain? He turned to the cat who had gone back to napping, “I’ll be back in a little bit, General.” He told him. The cat opened an eye to acknowledge he had been spoken to but went right back to napping. Steve bundled on his winter coat and gloves, grabbing Bucky’s scarf too at the last minute because it was cold outside and not because it smelled like Bucky and Steve missed him. 

It was a short but bitter cold walk down the block to Matty’s Bar and Steve’s lungs were protesting fiercely by the time he got inside. He fumbled with his inhaler and his gloves, finally getting two good puffs in to loosen up the tightness in his chest the icy winter air had caused. Sighing a heavy breath of relief Steve started unzipping his coat and finally looked down the bar to see if Emma was working. He jumped, almost knocking over the stool next to him, when he realized Emma was standing directly across from him; watching with an amused expression. 

“Hey Steve.” Emma said, giving him that same sympathetic smile she’d given on Friday when he’d let the bourbon go to his head. Emma had watched him race inside from the cold and struggle to get his breathing under control. She wanted to ask him if he was okay but he’d finally gotten his inhaler out and she waited while he got himself back under control. 

“Hey.” Steve replied trying to pretend he hadn’t just jumped like an idiot, “Emma, right?”

“Yeah. It’s good to see you again. You want a Makers Mark?” 

“No!” Steve said a little too loudly. _Real smooth, Rogers_ , he chided himself. “No, just a coke please. Friday was… a special night out.” 

Emma giggled lightly at his outburst and nodded in understanding while she poured him a coke from the soda gun. “Bucky said you guys were celebrating. So what brings you back again so soon?” There were no other patrons at the bar and Emma took advantage of the lull to lean on the glossy wood top and enjoy herself watching Steve flounder for words. It was endearing the way even the tips of his ears burned bright when he blushed. 

“Well, I wanted to apologize for… um… for getting a little drunk on Friday. Your job is tough enough as it is, let alone adding a drunk guy to the mix. I appreciate how kind you were even when I couldn't hold my liquor.” 

Emma wanted to hug him, he was so earnest but so misguided. Steve had been a delight compared to other guys who couldn't hold their alcohol, and even most who could. “You did **not** come all the way down here in the cold just to apologize to me.” 

Steve nodded, his head bowed in embarrassment. 

“Can I let you in on a little secret?” Emma whispered conspiratorially, leaning closer to Steve on his good side after noticing the tiny hearing aid in his other ear. 

Steve nodded again, eyebrows quirked up in interest. 

Emma was so close to Steve he could smell the soft lavender of her perfume when she whispered. “Seeing Captain America tipsy and giggling was the best part of my entire night.” 

Steve leaned back, a little heartbroken at her words despite their good intent. 

Emma frowned, picking up on his reaction to something she said. Maybe she had overstepped? She knew she came across as too flirty at times and, while it was great for tips as a bartender, sometimes it had some unintended consequences. Steve was so handsome though, moreso now than in any picture she’d seen of him in books and documentaries. Emma prayed she hadn’t offended him somehow. She pathetically hoped that he would keep coming in so she could pine quietly from afar over him, and Bucky too if she was being honest with herself. 

Steve tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone when he explained, “Well, sorry to disappoint, but it’s just Steve Rogers now. Not an ounce of super anything left in me.” 

Emma cringed, realizing her misstep. “Oh, no. I just meant… because you always seem so…” she waved her hands trying in vain to explain herself, “So… stern? Maybe that’s not it, but every picture I’ve ever seen of you seemed so stiff and dutiful. I always wondered if you ever got the chance to just be a normal guy.” 

Steve was stunned at her explanation. “No, things were pretty much go-go-go after I got the serum.” 

“I’m really sorry. That sounds pretty shitty.” Emma reached out and surprised both of them when she covered his hand with hers, clasping it tightly for a moment. 

“I was just trying to do my part.” Steve told her with a shrug.

“So I’ve read. But you’re still a person at the end of the day.” 

“You ever been told you have a very unique perspective on things?” 

Emma laughed, “Yeah, a couple of times. I’m glad you’re taking it easy now though. You deserve it. And you Bucky seem really happy together. Is he your…?” 

Steve nodded quickly, delighted he could share this so openly in public. “He’s my partner, yeah.” 

“Good for you guys. Gives us painfully single people hope.” 

Steve wanted to ask how someone so lovely could be single but he kept his inner Casanova to himself; that was Bucky’s forte, not his. Instead, he gave her a half smile and navigated the conversation to dinner, letting her talk him into a breakfast burger which sounded ridiculous but she insisted was worth trying. 

Steve was thankful it was a Monday night and the icy weather had kept everyone else at home. He loved every minute Emma spent leaning on the bar chatting with him while he ate his meal. She even caved in after a bit and took the fries he kept pushing towards her. It was surprisingly easy to talk to her and Steve found himself opening up more than he meant to at times. She wasn’t hung up on his former mantel of Captain America, her questions all centered around Steve himself and her interest seemed genuine. Steve ended up hanging out for a while after his meal was done just to spend time talking and she didn’t seem to mind at all. He was stunned when his phone pinged with a new message from Bucky letting him know he’d be home in twenty. 

“I’m so sorry, I took up your whole night! I gotta get back, Bucky is on his way home from work.” Steve told her while he pulled out his wallet to pay. 

Emma tried to hold back her disappointment that Steve was leaving. She had enjoyed his company so much on what would have otherwise been a boring Monday night. Emma hated the way reality came crashing back in. Steve, though charming and sweet and so quietly handsome, was not hers. He had a man he loved to get back home to and she would be heading home to her quiet apartment to read a book and water the little family of succulents who lived in her living room windowsill. Emma realized she had been quiet too long and startled herself back to the present. “It’s okay, Steve. You were good company tonight. I’ll get your check.” 

Steve smiled at her fondly and she stamped down the ache in her heart. Emma bid him goodnight, asking him to tell Bucky hello for her and to come back anytime he needed company. She watched him hurry out the door into the cold and sighed heavily, resigning herself to her quiet solitary existence. 

Bucky was surprised to find Steve in the kitchen when he arrived home a little before ten. His hands were frigid when he hugged him and the tips of his nose and ears were tinged pink and also icy cold. “Did you just get home?” Bucky asked in disbelief. 

Steve looked almost guilty, “I went out for a burger, it was too quiet around here and General isn’t a great conversationalist.” 

“Where did you go?”

“Just down to Matty’s Bar. Emma was working again tonight. She says hello by the way.” 

Bucky stared at Steve for a long minute. There he was, dressed all nice and having spent what must have been a few hours with the gorgeous girl they had both been mooning over a little. “You’re lucky I’m so secure with myself and our relationship. Otherwise I’d be wondering why you’re dressed like you’re meetin’ my mother and spending a night in the company of a beautiful woman.” 

Steve was too easily rattled and fell for the ribbing. “Buck, you know I love you. I learned my lesson; God did I ever. You’re it for me. You have to know that.” 

Bucky hugged Steve tightly, pressing firm kisses on the top of his fluffy golden hair. “I was just teasin’ ya. Besides, it’s not like we never brought a girl back for some fun before. Emma’s a real looker.” 

“She’s gorgeous, isn’t she? And she’s so sweet. She spent the whole night keeping me company, asking questions about me and not about my time with the shield.” 

“Feeling a little smitten there, huh?” 

“Just a little. She’s too good for us though, Buck.” 

“No one’s too good for you. But maybe I’ll go try a burger from Matty’s on my night off.” Bucky said it in jest but after it was out he considered it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky enjoys his lazy day off and decides to visit Emma at the bar like Steve did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Please enjoy some patented Bucky Barnes Flirting. Said flirting could charm the panties off even the oldest meanest nun. It’s a public health hazard, I tell ya! But also, in the end, our boys finally have _the talk_ about what all these new feelings mean. Communication is key in any relationship ya’ll! XOXO - Ash

Bucky was more than ready for his four day weekend come Thursday morning. He enjoyed the quiet, lazy time to himself after Steve left for work. Unlike Steve, Bucky had no issues wasting time around their apartment by himself. He sprawled out with General on his stomach purring away watching episodes of How It’s Made and sipping his coffee. Bucky had gone through the entire pot of coffee he’d made after lunch before he decided to be productive and catch up on laundry. He mused it was nice to be able to drink as much coffee as he wanted without judgement. It was equally nice to wear nothing but his fluffy robe while doing laundry as well. Bucky thought he could get used to having an afternoon and evening to himself once a week. 

By the time dinner time rolled around Bucky was sprawled out with General on the sofa again and almost wanted to just stay in for the evening. Steve would be home around 9:30 after his one to nine shift at the VA and Bucky considered spending another four hours at home watching TV. It was tempting, but the allure of seeing Emma again had him getting up and digging through the dresser for his favorite skinny jeans. Steve always seemed to have trouble thinking when he wore them, something about the way they made his thighs look. He grabbed his favorite old henley that showed off the broad expanse of his chest and layered his leather jacket over it. Giving his hair one more finger comb in the mirror he was off and hurrying down the street wishing he had worn something heavier than just a leather jacket. The cold always unnerved him a bit.

Emma was pouring drinks for a group of women in business suits when he entered the bar and took a seat at the end where he and Steve had sat the last time he’d been in. She saw him immediately and gave him a quick smile and wave. Emma sat the drinks down for the women and headed down to greet Bucky, happy to see him again. Where Steve’s features were fair and slight, Bucky was dark and solid mass. Polar opposites that complimented each other perfectly and interested her all the same. She shook herself a little as she set down the drink napkin, “We meet again.” She said with a warm smile.

“I heard you guys make a mean burger.” Bucky joked.

“Steve seemed to enjoy his, yeah. Is this your night off?”

“Yep. Steve works late tonight and I have a four day weekend. Don’t you ever get a night off?”

“Tuesdays and Wednesdays every week. You guys just seem to always come in on the nights I’m here.”

“Lucky us.” Bucky gave her his megawatt smile and Emma did her best to seem unaffected while her knees trembled behind the bar. 

“So, what’ll it be?” She asked, her voice forcibly steady.

“Whatever lager you have on tap and a bistro burger, please.” 

“Coming right up.” Emma told him and she headed back to give the kitchen his order. 

The bar had “Thirsty Thursday” specials going and while it made a slight uptick in customers around happy hour it was still a weeknight and Emma found time to linger down at the end of the bar to keep Bucky company while he ate. It had been a long time since Bucky had flirted with a woman and while he felt out of practice, Emma smiled and giggled at all the right places so he assumed he was doing something right. They talked about his sisters and growing up in a house full of women. Emma told him about her sister who lived back in Pennsylvania with her husband and two kids. She had come from a small town outside of Philly and moved to New York after college hoping to find work as an art consultant but ultimately finding nothing but a job tending bar at Matty’s. Bucky could have listened to her talk all night, happy to just watch her eyes light up when she got excited over something. 

“Steve said the exact same thing!” Emma exclaimed when Bucky commented on the way she bounced a little on her feet instead of just standing still while they talked.

Bucky rolled his eyes dramatically, “He has no room to talk, he’s been fidgety as long as I’ve known him. The worst is trying to share a blanket on the couch and the whole damn thing shakes while he jiggles his leg.” 

Emma tried not to sigh at the thought of curling up on the couch with them, all wrapped up in warm, snuggly comfort. “The bouncing helps keep my feet from getting too sore standing all night. But I do the leg jiggle thing too so I’m not commenting on that.” 

“Oh god, you two would be a pair. Both of you too feisty, wiggly, and cute for your own good.” 

Emma blushed deeply at that and strained to maintain her composure and not fawn over him like a teenager at the “cute” comment. “Well, you would certainly need your own blanket.” She quipped trying to keep things light but it somehow coming off a little suggestive.

Bucky grinned broadly and dimples appeared on each side of his mouth, “I’ll keep that in mind, doll.”

“Do you need anything else?” Emma asked while clearing away his plate, deciding it was easier to keep busy than hide the effect he was having on her.

“Nah, Steve will be getting home soon. I should head out.” He sounded disappointed and his smile dimmed. 

Emma gave him the check and wished she had been able to keep the almost flirty banter going a little longer. The conversation had flowed so easily; Bucky asked deep, thoughtful questions and had been unexpectedly funny at times too. She wondered what it must be like at home for Steve and him. They complimented each other so well, it was no wonder they were together. Emma longed for that perfect sense of belonging with someone. She doubted at this point she’d ever find it, instead finding comfort in her place as friend, sister, and auntie. 

Bucky watched Emma close herself off a little more and wished he could have prevented it. He did need to leave though and as much as he wanted to get home to Steve, he was enjoying himself. 

“Tell Steve hi for me.” Emma said as she took the check and money back from Bucky.

“Will do, doll. He’ll probably be back again next week when I’m working late. A guy can get used to this: good food, good conversation, pretty girl.” 

“Get home to your partner, you charmer.” Emma chuckled and gave him a light shove, noticing despairingly at how firm and solid his arm was under her hand. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.” Bucky sighed, “I’ll see you next week.” He gave her one last, megawatt smile and was out the door into the chilly February night.

Steve had beaten him by a few minutes and was heating up a plate of leftovers when Bucky walked in. “Look at you.” He teased when he saw Bucky.

Bucky shrugged but knew he looked good, “Says the guy who wore dress pants and a button up to go to a bar. I at least fit in.” 

“How was your night?” Steve asked, letting Bucky pull him into a full body hug.

“Really good. I see what you meant about her asking good questions. She’s so smart and funny and, _damn_ , we are both in over our heads here, aren’t we?”

“Absolutely doomed, yeah. Is this something you would want though? I know we used to share a girl from time to time but we’re just getting back to being together. I want to make sure you know that I don’t need anyone else, you’re enough for me. It’s fun to play, but only if we both want to.”

“I’m in if you are. We both know where we stand with each other and I don’t see a problem if we both like her.” Bucky shrugged, unconcerned but appreciative that Steve had thought to worry.

“It really depends on if she’s in. It’s always gonna be you and me, but if she can accept that it could be a lot of fun.” 

“Okay. No pressure. Let’s keep getting to know her and if we ever get a chance to make a move, we go for it.” 

“You say ‘we’ like there’s a chance of me making a move. We both know it’ll be you and that smile if anything.” 

“I don’t know, you got some moves of your own.”

“Oh really?” Steve smirked, noticing Bucky had slid his hands down to cup his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Hmm. Maybe you're right. I feel like making a move right now, as a matter of fact.” Steve ground his hips against Bucky’s, making a small huffing sound as Bucky groaned. That was all it took for dinner to be forgotten, both of them a little worked up over the closeness of their bodies and the thought of sharing their affection with the sweet red headed bartender who had caught their eye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys visiting Emma at the bar becomes part of their regular routine and Emma grows closer to both men. After a mugging gone wrong, Emma, Steve, and Bucky finally put all their cards on the table.
> 
> Content Warning:A mugging gone wrong, not horribly graphic but it happens. A mild freak out over consent (it involves kissing and one person panics that consent wasn’t given when we, the readers, know it was).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! This is the longest chapter yet and I regret nothing. If I had to pick a favorite chapter in this fic, this would be it. I just couldn’t find a stopping point and I loved it all so much there were no cuts. I think you’ll love it too though :)

Emma had grown accustomed to the weekly visits from Steve and Bucky. She got to know them each separately on their days off and some weeks they’d come in together when their schedules were in sync. It was wonderful to make new friends in a city she often felt so alone in but it was also getting harder to stomp down the flares of attraction she felt for both men. She told herself it was only natural, they were both blindingly handsome, kind, funny, caring, and had lived fascinating lives. How could she not be a little twitterpated? 

It was two days before Bucky’s birthday and Steve had been bouncing last minute ideas off of Emma for the better part of four hours. He had roped her into helping him plan a party for Bucky that weekend and she had taken the night off from work so she could attend. It would be the first time seeing them outside the bar and Emma was equal parts nervous and excited. Steve thanked her again for all the help, leaning over the bar to give her a quick half hug that had them both blushing a little. He was chastising himself as he hurried outside, wishing he was smoother and hadn’t blushed like a choir boy from a simple hug. He almost didn’t hear the scream, his hearing aid having been turned down to buffer the loud bar, but it pierced through the night catching his ear. Steve didn’t stop to consider the fact that he was no longer in a body that was battle ready, he just bolted towards the cries from the alley next to the bar. A large male figure hovered over a trembling woman who was clutching her purse desperately. The man was threatening her, demanding she hand over the bag and trying to grab it from her and while she writhed away.

Steve might have only been 5’4” but his voice sounded every inch of the 6’2” he had been. “Hey!” He barked out at the man, “Let the lady be!” 

The man spun around and laughed at the sight of Steve standing in the opening of the alley, his fists clenched at his sides. “Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” The man challenged.

Steve made a shooing motion towards the woman who gladly fled. 

“You just cost me a couple hundred bucks. I guess I’ll have to take it out of you instead.” the man growled.

“Go ahead and try.” Steve challenged, still not considering the odds. 

The man took a swing at Steve who artfully dodged the blow, spinning around the man to land a punch in his side. Steve’s memories of combat moves were intact but his muscles were not. It only took one miscalculation for the man to get a punch in that had Steve seeing stars and flying backwards. The man took the opening and rained punches down on Steve’s face and ribs as he slumped down to the ground. Steve was bleeding and barely conscious when the man finally backed off, spitting on him and telling him to keep his nose out of other people’s business before running off. Steve was floating in and out of consciousness, wondering absently if this was it. If he had finally picked a fight he couldn’t win like Bucky had always warned him would happen. The comfort of knowing the woman had gotten away wasn’t enough to distract him from the crushing sadness that if this was it, he wouldn’t get to grow old with Bucky after all. He would never see Sam settle down. Never take the trip back to France that Bucky had promised him. Never know what it was like to kiss Emma. Steve thought that even for someone who had lived so many decades, he still needed so much more time. 

It was through good luck or divine intervention that Emma came out back with a bag of trash to toss into the dumpster a little while later. Steve couldn't tell if it had been minutes or hours when he heard Emma screaming his name. She was by his side in a second, crouched down next to him, pushing his hair back from his face with shaking hands. “What happened?” She asked, frantically fumbling for her phone. “I’m gonna call 911. Just hang on for me, okay?” 

Steve shook his head, trying to clear the haze in it. “No.” He said with a groan, his voice a little slurred from the busted lip. “No police.”

“Steve, you need an ambulance.” Emma was fighting back tears when she pulled out her phone.

Steve pushed a hand down on hers, stilling her for a moment. “They can’t find out about me. You don’t understand. No one knows about… this.” He waved up and down his slight form, making his point despite the pounding in his head.

“What do I do?” Emma hated how small and scared her voice sounded.

Steve reached with a wheeze for his phone, handing it over to her. “Call Helen Cho and then help me home.”

“Okay. Okay, I can do that.” 

Steve’s phone was thankfully not password protected and she scrolled through his contacts until she found Helen’s. “Steven?” A confused, clipped, woman’s voice asked after a few rings. 

Emma was still staring at Steve, terrified she was making the wrong decision in listening to him. “No, uh, I’m a friend of Steve’s. He’s been attacked and won’t let me take him to the hospital.” 

Helen sighed heavily, “That sounds like him. Where are you?”

“I'm taking him home now.”

“I can be there in fifteen.” The call disconnected and Emma took a minute to text Kyle to tell him she had a family emergency and he needed to close the bar himself. 

“How are you going to walk like this?” Emma asked Steve as she helped him up. 

“I’ve walked further and in worse shape than this.” He said with a deep groan. Steve fought back a wave of nausea upon standing and Emma cringed, knowing that was not a good sign. 

They limped slowly down the block to Steve and Bucky’s apartment. Bucky wasn’t due home for another few hours having been delayed in El Salvador so it was quiet and empty when they stumbled in. Emma was so focused on Steve and getting him settled she didn’t even pay attention to the apartment around them. Her curiosity into their personal life forgotten in her concern for Steve who was still wheezing horribly. She navigated them to the bathroom, having Steve sit on the closed toilet lid so she could start cleaning the cuts on his face. His lip was busted and puffy, his left eye a mess of dark bruises, and a long jagged cut ran along his hairline. He hissed a little at the wet rag she ran across his lip.

“I’m sorry.” Emma whispered, “I just want to clean you up a little before Helen gets here.” 

“‘S okay.” He assured her. 

Emma was still fussing over his bruises after the blood had been cleaned away and Steve realized she was barely hanging on from panic. As much pain as it caused his ribs, he pulled her into a tight hug, forcing her to pause. “Hey, stop a minute. I’m gonna be okay.” He told her quietly burying his face in her long, lavender scented hair.

Emma shattered at the solidness of the contact and she cried in earnest for the first time since finding him in the alley. Steve soothed her the best he could while she sobbed, holding her close and wishing they could have had this closeness under different circumstances. He was still reeling from the fear of missing out on so much in his life and wasn’t thinking things through like he normally would. All he knew was that he was alive and Emma was in his arms. “It’s okay.'' he murmured again, pulling back to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Her hazel eyes shone with more green than usual, red ringed and worried. Steve leaned in, not willing to go another minute without knowing what her lips tasted like. Emma was still breathing heavily when Steve pressed his lips against hers but the light contact had her freezing up. Her brain got on board quickly and she returned the kiss, trying to be delicate with his battered bottom lip. Steve let out a choked noise, unable to believe that he had been missing out on kissing her when the reality was so much better than he could have imagined. Emma responded with a breathless moan of her own and she was running a hand through his floppy blonde hair when the front door flew open, the sound deafening in the otherwise quiet apartment. “Steven?” Helen Cho called out as she entered.

Emma flew backwards away from Steve, pressing a hand against her kiss flushed lips in horror of what had just happened. Steve looked like he wanted to say something but Helen was in the doorway looking at them in confusion before glaring at Steve. “What have you gone and done now?” She demanded, setting up her medical bag on the counter top. 

“Oh, you know me.” Steve tried for levity but came up short. 

“I’ll just step out for a minute.” Emma said before fleeing the bathroom. She didn’t have the heart to leave but couldn’t stand being in the enclosed space with him another minute. Emma crumpled down on the sofa, horrified by her actions. She had kissed Steve. Steve, her friend. Steve who was as good as married to Bucky. Who was her other friend. God, what had she done? She knew better, she wasn’t a homewrecker, and he wasn’t even interested in women. She had taken advantage of him when he wasn’t in his right mind. Emma was physically sick, choking on the rise of bile in her throat. She was going to get up and leave when a ball of fur landed on her lap, sharp toenails digging into her leg and piercing green eyes looking up at her. Emma yelped and the cat jerked back but didn’t move. Instead, he flopped down on her and stared as if waiting for her to get the hint and start petting him.

Emma pet the cat, unsure what else to do, while she listened to Helen taking care of Steve in the other room. It was almost an hour later when Helen emerged from the bathroom. “He needs to stay awake for at least two more hours just to be safe. If he shows any signs of disorientation or passes out, call me immediately. He has pills for the pain and swelling, make sure he eats something so he doesn’t upset his stomach.” Helen told Emma who just nodded, trying to retain the information she was being given. 

Still feeling disgusted with herself and uncertain, Emma headed to the kitchen to make something for Steve to eat. He’d had dinner a few hours ago but Helen said he needed something so Emma searched the fridge to find something light to make. Coming up empty she looked around, looking for anything and feeling desperately useless. Spying a loaf of thick sliced sourdough bread on the counter Emma rummaged around until she found a skillet to heat up on the stove. She busied herself making a grilled cheese sandwich and fighting for her composure. 

Steve’s bare feet were quiet on the wood floor and he cleared his throat to announce his presence. Emma spun around, startling anyway. Tears welled in her eyes and she was shaking, wrapping her arms around herself for the small bit of comfort it would bring. “I’m so sorry. Steve, you have to know that I didn’t mean to… I know what I did was unforgivable. Helen said you have to eat so I’ll be gone as soon as this is done. I never meant to hurt you or Bucky…” Emma’s voice broke on Bucky’s name and she turned back to the stove so she wouldn’t have to face Steve as the sobs wracked her body. 

Steve felt like he’d be beaten all over again watching Emma stumble through her apology. He had never thought of how she would react to the kiss. He cursed himself silently, not entirely surprised that this was the result of him trying to make a move on a girl. He should have just left the wooing to Bucky. “Emma, no. That wasn’t your fault.” He placed a tentative hand on her arm. Emma turned around with watery eyes and he continued, “That was all me. You might have been thinking about it too but I was the one who initiated it.”

“What…?” Emma racked her brain, trying to remember the events that immediately led to the kiss. She stilled when she realized he was right. She had been looking at the bruises on his cheek and then he had leaned in and kissed her. Not that it mattered, she was a willing participant after that, she reminded herself.

“Do you know what was going through my mind when I was laying in that alley tonight?” He asked, pulling her hand in his and hoping she wouldn’t shy away again.

Emma shook her head, unable to speak.

“I was thinking about all the things I was never going to do if I died tonight. And kissing you was a prominent feature on that list.” 

Emma was torn; thankful she hadn’t taken advantage of him, but also not willing to be a homewrecker. “I’m flattered, but what about Bucky? I won’t ruin what you two have for anything. I’m sorry.” 

Steve was becoming increasingly frustrated with himself. Why did he have to be so bad at things like this? “You’ve got it all wrong, sweetheart.” Emma tried to ignore the melting feeling in her chest at the endearment as Steve continued explaining, “I’m not asking you to sneak around with me. Bucky and I are a forever kind of thing, but from time to time we find a girl who catches our eye and… well… there are three of us for a time.” 

Realization sunk in for Emma and she wondered momentarily if she fell asleep on the sofa and this was all just a dream. The scent of charred bread behind her snapped her into focus and she flipped the sandwich before it was rendered inedible. Not a dream then. “But you’re gay.” Emma said lamely, still not entirely understanding. 

Steve huffed out a laugh and ran an anxious hand through his hair, thankful she wasn’t running for the hills at least. “Pansexual, actually. Bucky is bi. And I think you call it polyamorous now? It’s not a constant thing but we’ve dated a few girls together in the past. I love him more than anything in the world but love isn’t finite, ya know?” 

Emma nodded, “Yeah, I get it. I think. But have you two, um, talked about… this? About me?”

Steve blushed and shifted unsteadily on his feet, “A few times.” He admitted and he looked so young and innocent and unsure that Emma had to fight to resist the urge to hug him. She needed a clear head for this. “Have you thought about us at all?” He asked nervously.

Emma blushed just as brightly as Steve. “A few times.” She echoed his words. 

“Both of us, or just one?” Steve was afraid of the answer but it was apparently the night for putting their cards on the table.

“Both.” Emma said quietly. With the hand Steve wasn’t holding she flipped the sandwich on the waiting plate and held it out to him. 

“Thanks. You good to hang out for a bit? I know it’s been… a night. But Helen didn’t want me to be alone and Bucky is due home any minute.” 

“I’ll stay.” Emma blurted out immediately. “I can make tea.”

“Just come sit with me a minute? I’m a little worn out here.” 

Emma followed Steve to the sofa and found herself sitting right up against him, a large fleece blanket over top the two of them while Steve started in on his sandwich. 

Bucky walked in to the two of them trading shy smiles, still holding hands. His heart warmed at the sight, so glad Steve had made a move but it quickly dissolved into fear when he saw Steve’s battered face. 

“What happened?” Bucky all but yelled, flying across the room and kneeling in front of Steve to examine his wounds. 

Steve and Emma both jolted in surprise at his voice. “I’m okay, Helen already patched me up.” Steve told him, putting down his plate so he could take Bucky’s hand with his free one. 

Emma shifted back, uneasy still, and Steve shot her a look, “Hey, no. It’s okay.” He squeezed her hand tightly and Emma looked to Bucky who just gave her a quick smirk and nod before refocusing on Steve. 

“That doesn’t explain you look like you lost a fight with a brick wall.” Bucky pointed out.

“A girl was getting mugged and I jumped in.” The set in Steve’s jaw made it clear he didn’t regret his actions.

“For fuck sake, Steve. You can’t do that shit anymore.” Bucky fussed. 

“Why?” Anger spiked in Steve, “Because I’m not a super soldier anymore? It didn’t stop me before and it’s not going to now. You can’t stop me from doing what’s right.” 

“You’re gonna get yourself killed. A lot of people carry guns now, you know. I thought we were past you wanting to die.” 

“That’s a low blow, Buck.” 

Emma had been watching with growing unease as they quarreled but she saw an opening and took it, wanting to help if she could. “Steve, honey, he’s just worried. He loves you and you’re pretty banged up right now. You can’t blame him for not wanting to see you like this.” 

Steve looked over at Bucky and realized that beneath the anger there was fear in Bucky’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” Steve said without explaining for what. “I’m really going to be okay though. Helen taped up my ribs and nothing is broken.” 

“I’m sorry too. I love you.” Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve tenderly, trying to not hurt his lip. “See,” he said, pulling back, “I told you she would be good for us.” 

Steve laughed and winced when it pulled on his ribs. “Yeah, you did. So, to catch you up on part two of this evening, I kissed Emma.” 

Emma blushed and found it hard to meet Bucky’s eyes despite the wide smile that appeared on his face at Steve’s words. 

“You did, huh? I’m impressed, Rogers.” Bucky finally caught Emma’s gaze and raised his eyebrows at her, “How you doin’ over there, doll?” 

Emma nodded, “I’m okay. Steve and I talked a little bit about you guys.” 

“Uh huh. I know where we stand. The question is where do you? As much as I wouldn’t fault you for only wanting Stevie over here, we come as a package deal. I know it’s a lot, _we’re_ a lot, but we’d love to take you out sometime.” 

“I want to go out with you guys too. Both of you. I, um, I like both of you.” 

“Good, doll. That’s real good. How about after the party on Saturday?” 

Steve and Emma made choked noises of surprise and Bucky chuckled, “You two really thought you’d be able to keep that a surprise?” They nodded and Bucky rolled his eyes. “Well, good try. But I’ve known for weeks. Now, how about that date?” 

“Okay, we’ll go out after the party. It’s only supposed to go until four anyway.” 

“Perfect, we’ll even have time to get ready. Stevie, what do you say? Wanna take our girl out this weekend?” 

Steve nodded, blushing lightly. “Yeah, maybe I can kiss her without having to get beat up first next time.” 

“Oh my god.” Emma laughed and shoved Steve lightly. Steve knocked his shoulder against hers but the closeness of his face and the warm smile he was wearing shifted the playfulness to longing and Steve stared into her eyes, waiting for approval. Emma gave a slight nod and Steve took his opportunity to kiss her again. His lips drifted across hers so gently, careful not to hurt himself or rush anything. He could feel Bucky rubbing his thumb across his knuckles in the hand he was still holding and Steve was overcome with a deep sense of rightness in that moment. 

“Can’t say I’m not a little jealous over here.” Bucky teased, his voice a little rough. 

“Don’t know why.” Steve told him and he leaned over to kiss his partner. Emma watched, feeling a little voyeuristic but appreciating the tenderness Bucky displayed kissing Steve around his busted lip. 

When they broke apart Bucky looked over to catch her staring. Emma steeled her nerves, wanting to do something brave for once. “Now I’m a little jealous.” She said quietly. 

“Well, we can’t have that.” Bucky’s voice was slow and sweet like honey as he moved over so he was kneeling in front of her. He reached out with his free hand and Emma leaned in to the cool vibranium palm as it cupped her cheek. Bucky’s movements were languid and almost predatory as he leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. Emma’s mind swam at the new sensation. Kissing Bucky was so very different than Steve. His lips were rougher, more demanding as they moved in tandem with hers. Her mind wandered for a moment, wondering if the differences in their kisses were any indications of how they would be as lovers. She clamped down on that train of thought as quickly as it bubbled up though, not willing to get too carried away after such an eventful night. 

Bucky shuddered briefly as they parted, the dimples on his cheeks making an appearance with his grin. “Can it be Saturday already?”

“God, I wish.” Emma’s voice was breathy as she tried to regain her composure. “I’ve gotta get going though.” 

Bucky and Steve wore twin frowns but Steve nodded finally, they all had work in the morning. Steve offered to call her an Uber which she attempted to turn down but Steve insisted upon. Emma felt a little off kilter when she got home, trying to decompress a little before turning in for the night. It should have been a normal, quiet night but between the attack, the kiss, the talk, and more kissing, Emma’s brain was still playing catch up. Emma never spent much time dreaming of happily ever afters but for the first time in her life she felt like she might actually get one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Emma, and Bucky celebrate Bucky’s 106th birthday with a party at the guys apartment. Will contain: Birthday fluff. Pepper being a super observant friend. And Steve being a super affectionate cuddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Wild times we’re living in right now. My kids school just closed for the next few days while they make a long term plan for this whole COVID-19 thing and my mind is just kinda blown. My coworkers kids schools shut down for the next two to four weeks. Wild times ya’ll. I hope where ever you are you’re safe and well and that you stay that way. Sending out good vibes from my little corner of PA. XOXO - Ash

Steve and Bucky’s apartment was enormous by Brooklyn standards but when it was filled to the brim with Avengers, SHIELD team members, and various other friends, it was still too cramped for comfort. Steve and Emma had invited everyone they could think of for Bucky’s birthday hoping that maybe a third of them would actually show up to celebrate. Everyone had such important jobs it was difficult to get more than a few friends in the same room at the same time. The stars aligned on that cold Saturday in March, however, and it had Steve rushing around trying to add on to their catering order and borrow chairs from neighbors.

Bucky was floored by the turn out and, as much as he preferred to stay on the sidelines, he found himself sitting in the middle of the living room socializing. Friends he’d made since returning to work at SHIELD as well as old friends like Pepper and Bruce mingled happily and Bucky was touched by the number of people who had shown up. Steve threw him these little concerned glances every so often but Bucky just smiled and nodded in return, he was doing okay surrounded by their nearest and dearest. Emma fluttered around the group like a pro, collecting coats, handing out drinks, and encouraging people to enjoy the lunch spread in the kitchen. Bucky watched her for a bit, impressed by how naturally she fit into their group of friends. 

“Bucky…” Pepper said with a knowing smirk. She had caught him staring at Emma just a little bit longer than he should have and the look on his face was clear as day.

“Pepper?” he replied cheekily. 

Pepper laughed and shook her head. She wasn’t going to pry, but she absolutely had caught on. 

Bucky shrugged and popped another mini crab cake in his mouth. It was his party and he was damn well going to enjoy it. Now, if he could just get Steve and Emma to join him on the sofa for a bit. Bucky excused himself, leaving Pepper and Sam to catch up while he navigated through the herd to Steve. 

Despite his best efforts, Bucky couldn’t wrangle Steve or Emma for more than a few minutes at a time. They were both constantly in motion, making sure everyone was taken care of and things were running smoothly. Steve enjoyed catching up with agents he used to work with and hadn’t seen since he officially stepped down. Emma spent the few spare seconds she had getting to know some of Bucky’s close friends; dazzling Sam with her quick wit and bonding instantly with Wanda. It wasn’t until the last of the guests had left that Bucky actually got any face time either of them. Bucky was sat on one end of the sofa, Emma on the other, with Steve stretched out so his back was resting against Bucky’s chest and his feet were in Emma’s lap where she was rubbing them, knowing they had to be as sore as hers. Steve groaned happily at the foot massage and Bucky rolled his eyes at his dramatics. 

“We don’t have to go out tonight.” Emma offered, they were all worn out and it was barely five o’clock. 

“No,” Steve practically yelped, sitting up a little straighter, “I want to take you out. I just need a little rest before I get changed.” 

“I should run home and get changed too.” Emma stifled a yawn. 

“Both of you need a nap and some coffee.” Bucky shifted so Steve was leaning against the sofa instead of him and he could slip away.

Emma heard him rummaging around the kitchen for a few minutes and then he returned with three coffee mugs on a tray. “How do you take yours?” he asked Emma after handing Steve his cup of plain, black coffee. 

“Just a little cream or milk if you have it.” she told him.

“You got it.” he set his mug down and took hers back to fix it the way she liked it. 

Handing Emma her mug, he joined them back on the sofa. 

“What’s in yours?” she asked Bucky, noticing his was significantly lighter in color.

“Cream and sugar.” Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky pinched him in the side, “Hey, some of us enjoy the creature comforts of the twenty first century.” 

“And some of us drink coffee because we like the way it tastes.” Steve snarked back.

“Ah yes, because bitter dirt is so enticing. He drank it this way back in the depression too.” 

“That was barely more than brown water back then.” he admitted ruefully. “It was warm though and the rations were free so it could have been worse.” 

Emma and Bucky rolled their eyes in unison. “You see what I deal with here?” Bucky groused.

Emma nodded, commiserating. “Steve, you are the only person who would think back to The Great Depression and say it could have been worse. It was the depression. It doesn’t get worse than that.” 

Bucky let out a snort of laughter into his mug and his cheeks tinged pink at the outburst.

Steve held up his hands, placating them both. “Okay, okay. It _was_ pretty bad back then. But we had a roof over our heads and enough food that we didn’t actually starve. We did okay.” 

Bucky nodded, “We were luckier than some, I’ll give you that. It got a little touch and go at times, but we made it.” 

Steve gave Bucky a warm, familiar smile that had a soft smile of his own tugging at Bucky’s lips. Emma loved moments like this between them when it was crystal clear how much they loved each other, and had for a very long time. It was hard not to feel like an interloper watching them but Emma reminded herself that they had welcomed her into their lives and she needed to trust that they knew their own minds. 

“Okay,” Bucky said abruptly, “Happier topics, shall we?” 

Emma huffed a laugh, “Like date night?”

“Like date night.” Bucky agreed, “You ever been to DaVinci’s?”

“Oh god, no. I’ve heard of it, but no.” 

“Well, we have reservations at seven if you want to try it.” 

“Seriously? No, Bucky, that’s sweet but we don’t have to go there.” 

“You’re as bad as Stevie. Might I remind you that it’s my birthday? I thought I was allowed to pick.”

“Of course you are but DaVinci’s is a bit much for a first date. You don’t have to do that. I would be just as happy getting crappy take out and watching Myth Busters with you guys on the sofa.” 

“We know you’re not the type to have dollar signs in your eyes when you look at us. But I turned 106 today and I want to get all dressed up and take my best guy and my best gal out to a nice dinner. Really, you’re doing me a favor; their veal saltimbocca is one of my favorite foods in the world.”

Steve nodded, “He’s serious. I’ve heard him make noises while eating it that aren’t decent to make in public.” 

Bucky tried to pinch Steve again but he wiggled away, curling up on the other side of the sofa with Emma. 

“Alright,” Emma said pressing a kiss to Steve’s shoulder, “I guess I can’t refuse an old man’s request on his 106th birthday.” 

“Nope.” Bucky popped the “p” loudly, infinitely pleased with himself. 

Steve took the opportunity to snuggle in with Emma while they finished their coffee. Emma noticed Steve was a lot more tactile than Bucky, finding subtle ways to stay connected to Bucky or her. Bucky indulged him but he was more reserved when it came to initiating contact himself. Emma soaked up the physical contact from them both like rays of sunshine. She had gone so long without being physically close to anyone. She shifted slightly in her seat, getting more comfortable.

“I’m not squishing you, am I?” Steve asked, looking back with a worried expression.

“Not at all, you’re fine.” Emma assured him. 

“If you’re sure. I know I get a little overzealous sometimes with cuddling.”

“What he means is,” Bucky interjected, “He’s a very aggressive cuddler with zero personal boundaries.”

“Sorry” Steve said without sounding the least bit apologetic. 

“It’s okay.” Emma told him, “It’s just new for me.”

“Shit. Sorry. I don’t have to…” Steve made a movement like he was going to go back to his own seat but Emma threw her free arm around him tighter. 

“No, it’s fine, really. I just, well, I haven’t dated in a really long time. And the guy I was with last wasn’t very physical.”

“His loss.” Steve gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Emma looked over at the clock and sighed. “I really have to head home if I’m going to be ready in time for dinner.” 

“You want us to pick you up at your place? I was gonna drive tonight.” 

“Sure, I’ll text you both my address so you have it.” 

Emma pulled out her phone and sent them the info before getting up and heading out. She was as reluctant to leave as they were to let her go. It was only for an hour though and she hurried home through the slushy sidewalks to get ready for their date.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s first date time at last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! We made it to Friday. And after this crazy week, that feels like an accomplishment. I encourage everyone to take some chill time / self care/ relaxation time / whatever you want to call it time, at some point this weekend. Now, please enjoy the most perfect, sweet, romantic first date two super soldiers could ever take a girl on! XOXO - Ash

Emma hadn’t been anywhere as fancy as DaVinci’s in about ten years when her parents had taken her out to celebrate her college graduation. Luckily she had a simple black dress that would work if she added her nicest set of jewelry and pulled her hair half up with a clasp. It was a swing style dress with elbow length sleeves and hidden pockets on the sides. Emma prided herself on her amazing thrift shop find and very begrudgingly pulled on a pair of Spanx to smooth out her silhouette. She was comfortable with her curves but appreciated a little extra support smoothing them out. The set of pearls that her mother had given her when she turned eighteen looked perfect against the plain black dress, a classic look she mused the guys would probably appreciate. Emma didn’t do make up often other than a quick wave of mascara, but she took the time and effort to draw neat lines with tiny wing flicks on her eyes and smoothed on a bold red lipstick. 

She was fixing her hair one last time when the buzzer sounded in her apartment. Emma buzzed them up and smoothed her dress nervously in the mirror one last time. A series of quick knocks rapped on her door and she opened it to welcome the guys inside her apartment. Steve looked like he had swallowed his tongue. “Oh wow.” he said quietly, not budging. 

Bucky chuckled, throwing an arm around Steve’s shoulders to herd him into the apartment. “What Stevie means is: hi Emma you look amazing.” 

Emma was struggling to find words herself. They were both in suits, Bucky in navy blue and Steve in pale grey, and Bucky had pulled his hair back in stylish half up bun. They were both breathtakingly handsome in very different ways and complemented each other perfectly. 

“You both look incredible.” Emma said as she gathered her purse and coat from the living room closet.

“Thanks, doll.” Bucky looked down at Steve who was blushing brightly at her compliment. “You gonna be okay pal?” he asked quietly

Steve nodded and gave Bucky a hesitant smile of assurance. 

Bucky led them down to his waiting car, he wouldn’t be affected by the wine at dinner so it made the most sense for him to drive. But also he just really loved driving his car. He had bought it when the Army back pay came in and it was his one truly extravagant purchase. The government had been less than thrilled to give him the same honor as Steve but after it was publicly proven he had spent the last seventy years as a prisoner of war they had little choice. 

“This is your car.” Emma looked at the sleek black Audi with wide eyes.

“This is her.” Bucky said with pride, opening the passenger side door and letting Steve slide into the back seat. Emma moved to follow but Bucky held onto her arm for a moment, “You can sit up front, doll.” he offered. 

Emma shook her head, “It’s okay, I want to sit with Steve. Not that I don’t want to sit with you too but...” 

Bucky nodded, “You’re not gonna hurt my feelings. Go ahead and squeeze in with Stevie.” 

Bucky helped Emma into the back seat before hurrying around to the driver's seat. “When it gets warmer we can take her down the coast with the top down. There’s nothing like it.” he said after sliding into his side.

“Sounds great.” Emma agreed easily, still surprised by the luxurious car she was sitting in.

Steve gave the back of Bucky’s seat an affectionate shove, “Someone likes showing off his fancy car.” 

“Says the guy who brags about his motorcycle like it’s his first born.” Bucky shot back.

“Hey, it took me years to find a restored Harley Liberator. I loved that bike back in the war and they just don’t make ‘em like they used to.” 

“It’s great, but we can’t take our girl out to dinner on your bike.” 

“Well, I could. You’d just have to stay at home.” 

Bucky shook his head when he saw Steve sticking his tongue out at him in the rear-view mirror. 

Emma bit her lip trying not to laugh, glad Steve seemed to be loosening up a little. She reached out and took his hand in hers. He looked over at her, seeming to remember she was there again, and he swallowed hard. “Hey.” she said quietly, trying to relax him a little.

“Hey.” he replied, his tone equally hushed. 

Slowly Emma got Steve to come out of his shell as they chatted quietly in the backseat. Bucky was thankful Emma had picked up on his nervousness and was willing to take the time to calm him down a little. She seemed to really _get_ Steve and it was a blessing. Not every girl was willing to take the time and patience but Emma did it as easy as breathing. He hadn’t seen Steve so smitten right off the bat since Peggy and he hoped his instincts were right about Emma. 

Steve enjoyed watching Emma look around, drinking in all the little details of the restaurant as they were led through the dining room to a secluded booth near the back. It was a beautiful restaurant, the dim lighting shimmering off the chandeliers and playing off the deep wood tones. The tables were set far enough apart to keep the ambient noise subdued and the scent of fresh bread and herbs lingered in the air. The booths were wide, heavily padded semicircles and Steve and Bucky took advantage of their design to sit on opposite sides of Emma. 

Emma tried not to look as overwhelmed as she felt but it was a little surreal sitting between two of the most stunning men she’d ever seen, in a restaurant she could only ever dream of seeing the inside of. “How is this my life?” she murmured quietly to herself. 

Steve was sitting with Emma on the side of his good ear and he just barely caught the quiet comment to herself. Bucky’s enhanced hearing caught it easily and they shared a pleased look across her. They had wanted to give her an unforgettable night and it appeared they were succeeding. 

The waiter welcomed them back to DaVinci’s and took their drink orders, Steve ordering a bottle of wine for them to share. Emma folded her hands in her lap, still feeling a little off kilter when the sommelier stopped by to uncork their bottle. Steve sipped and nodded, prompting the man to pour their glasses. After stowing the bottle in a caddy by their table the man hurried off leaving them back in their solitude. 

“I didn’t know you were so well versed in wine.” Emma commented, sipping the rich red he had selected. 

“I’m not, really, but we’ve been to enough fancy parties to learn what words to look out for. I’d be just as happy with a bottle of two buck chuck.” 

Emma bit back a laugh, “I have a bottle at home right now. You might have to put your money where your mouth is.”

Steve shook his head, “I will drink it happily. There is nothing wrong with Trader Joe’s wine.” 

“Heathens.” Bucky interjected haughtily before sipping from his glass.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him, “Should I share the story about that time you drank bathtub gin with Danny O’Neil and got so sick your ma thought you were dyin’?” 

Bucky’s eyes widened, “I was fifteen and the only reason you didn’t drink it was because you were getting over pneumonia. Again.” 

“You were sixteen and I told you that bathtub looked dirty.”

They shared a look and both erupted into laughter. 

“I don’t want to know.” Emma said, shaking her head at them. 

The tension was relieved though and gradually conversation flowed easier. By the time their meals arrived they were talking like they would have if they were back at Matty’s. The platters in front of them were enormous and artfully presented. The restaurant clearly had two Michelin stars for a reason. Two bites into her gnocchi and Emma had decided that they could have served it on a dumpster lid and still have gotten those stars. The tiny pillows of pasta were so delicate and the lemon chive pesto brightened it so that the richness wasn’t overwhelming. It was easily the best meal she’d ever had.

Steve let out a startled squeak and she looked over just in time to see Bucky shoveling a forkful of Steve’s pasta primavera in his mouth. He chewed quickly despite Steve’s shoving at him. “He started it.” Bucky pointed at Steve with his fork.

Emma looked at Steve, waiting for him to explain.

“I took one, tiny, little piece of veal.” he admitted finally.

“And so I took a fork of his pasta.” Bucky explained without remorse.

“It was a giant forkful!” 

“I have a giant super soldier appetite.” 

Steve huffed but this was clearly a squabble they had often. 

Emma rolled her eyes at the pair of them. “I can’t take you boys anywhere…”

“Uh oh,” Bucky said kicking Steve under the table, “I think we embarrassed our date, Stevie.”

Steve sighed, playing along. “Jeez, Buck. What should we do?” 

“Drag her down with us!” 

Buck and Steve both had forks in Emma’s pasta before she could blink and she tried in vain to fend off their utensils with her own. They escaped with one gnocchi each and in her mind that was one too many. They were all giggling and stealing off each other’s plates when the waiter returned to pour them more wine and the trio did their best to look mature and not like they had just been acting like children. 

Even with Bucky’s super soldier appetite, they all had leftover boxes to take home by the end of dinner. The chef was aware of Bucky’s birthday and brought out a thick slice of tiramisu with happy birthday written around the edge of the plate in chocolate. He chatted with Bucky for a moment and Emma sat back just watching the obviously familiar exchange. The trio tucked into their dessert as soon as the chef bid them a good night and Emma wasn’t surprised it was just as good as the pasta. The tiramisu was so light that between the three of them it disappeared quickly. 

Wanting to be fair, Emma sat up front with Bucky on the way back to her apartment. He looked extremely pleased when she opted to sit there and reached over to hold her hand across the console for the entire drive. Old, gentlemanly habits dying hard, Bucky and Steve both insisted on walking Emma to her door. It was clear none of them were ready for the night to be over but Emma didn’t trust herself to invite them in. She wanted to take things slow and after such an amazing night it would be all too easy to get carried away. They stood outside her door, each holding one of her hands. 

“So, how’d we do?” Bucky teased, swinging his hand and hers a little. 

“Are you sufficiently wowed?” Steve joined in.

Emma pretended to think a moment, “I think I need another date to really form an opinion,”

“Do you now?” Bucky laughed, “Sorry to tell you this, but second dates are for pizza and Star Wars.” 

“Oh wow. That’s some bait and switch routine you got there.” Emma giggled.

“Yep, we get you all starry eyed and then, bam!, it’s all sweatpants and greasy take out.” 

Emma freed her hands and pulled Bucky close by his lapels. “I’ll take sweatpants and snuggling on the couch over fancy dinners any night.” 

“Whatever you want, baby doll.” Bucky gave her a wolfish grin before lowering his mouth to hers. Emma shuddered despite herself. His lips were firm and demanding against hers and it was difficult to not get swept away. Bucky wasn’t greedy though, he pulled back after a few moments and Emma braced her hands against the hard plane of his chest to steady herself. They both remembered Steve at the same moment and looked over to see him shifting in place with his hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets. He was trying to not be obvious with his staring but he must have seen everything with not being even two feet away. 

“Hey Stevie.” Emma said, blushing furiously and still clinging to Bucky. 

Steve’s own blush deepened. “Hey.” he replied quietly, finally glancing up. 

“See something you like?”

Steve mumbled his assent. 

“Then come here. Unless you think you need to go get beaten up first?” 

Bucky chuckled and turned Emma around by her shoulders so she had her back to his chest and was facing Steve. 

Emma reached out for Steve and pulled him to her gently. He was so shy at times, it was endearing. Once he was all but toe to toe with her, she reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face. Steve looked into her eyes for a moment, asking, not demanding, before leaning in slowly. Emma let him set the pace as his lips carefully danced across hers. His kisses were reverent where Bucky’s had been commanding and the difference between the two enthralled her all over again. She loved how dissimilar they were, it made for a heady experience. Emma was the one to pull back this time, watching a broad smile spread across Steve’s face. She looked up and back to Bucky who gave her a nod of approval. 

“We’d better let our girl get some sleep.” Bucky told Steve who nodded in agreement.

“Thank you for tonight. It was… perfect.” Emma admitted honestly. 

“We aim to please.” 

They exchanged another round of quick goodbye kisses before parting finally. Inside her apartment Emma leaned against the door after closing it behind her. She was in way over her head with those two.

Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve as they headed down to the car. They were both still vibrating with happiness that the night had been a success. 

“We got so damn lucky, Buck.” Steve told him once they were in the car.

“She’s one in a million.” Bucky agreed. 

“Think we can convince her to come over tomorrow?”

“She works tomorrow night but we could go hang out at Matty’s with her.” 

Steve nodded thinking. “I thought synching up two work schedules was going to be a pain.”

“We’re gonna need a bigger calendar.” Bucky told him with a laugh. 

Steve chuckled but whipped out his phone, pulling up wall calendars on Amazon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Emma, and Steve have a night at the guy’s apartment where Emma learns a little bit more about Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! As promised, a new day and a new chapter! I don’t if anyone saw, I have a new stand alone fic I posted earlier (Love, In Any Form). I wanted to get that out there despite having this series going. It’s night and day different from this, but if anyone needs some nonbinary!Bucky in their life, check it out! I’m going to be popping up a one shot related to this fic in a little while too. Three new posts in one day... ya’ll are gonna get spoiled ;) The one shot is going to dive into the origin of Bucky’s rainbow pants and I think ya’ll will enjoy the little head cannon as much as I do. XOXO - Ash

It was ten days before their schedules synced up again and the guys made good on their promise of pizza and Netflix. They had both visited Emma at work since Bucky’s birthday but it was a poor excuse for quality time and they were all anxious to see each other outside of the bar again. Emma brought along her bottle of Two Buck Chuck, mostly as a joke but also so as not to show up empty handed. Bucky answered the door dressed in a pair of low hanging grey sweatpants that made Emma’s mouth go dry. He was still towel drying his hair and hadn’t gotten around to putting on a shirt yet.

“Sorry, I was running late.” Bucky told her, moving aside so she could come in. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and the woodsy, slight spicy scent of him made her toes want to curl. “I’ll be right back.” he assured her before going back to the bathroom to finish drying off. 

Steve called out a hello from the kitchen where he was getting out plates and Emma headed over to him. He was in blue sweatpants and a baggy white tee shirt she suspected he had stolen from Bucky. Everything about him screamed soft, and comfortable, and home. Emma greeted him with a lingering kiss, finding it easier to be a little bold with him. She helped him gather up everything and take it out to the living room while Bucky finished up. He joined them just as she was setting the second box of pizza on the coffee table. 

“Thank you, god, for leggings.” Bucky whistled from the doorway. 

Emma snapped upright and pulled down the hem of her shirt, realizing he must have had quite a view of her backside. “Be nice, dirty old man.” she teased. 

“Guilty as charged, ma’am.” Bucky nodded. He’d put on a black a-line tank and his hair damp hair fell around his shoulders. Emma thought it was unfair how attractive he looked standing there leering at her. The man was walking talking sex appeal and he damn well knew it.

“I was just wearing what I would at home. That’s what you said tonight was for. Lazy day clothes, movies, and pizza.”

“And it is. Your lazy day clothes just happen to be what dreams are made of.” 

Emma huffed, unable to come up with a witty response. She didn’t have to though as Steve joined them with the opened bottle of wine. “If it makes you feel any better, Bucky is cheating.” he informed her.

“Am not” Bucky sputtered at the same time Emma asked “What do you mean?” 

Steve’s smile was cheshire. “Those are not Bucky’s around the house clothes. _Those_ are his gym clothes.” 

“Steve…” Bucky’s voice was a low warning sound.

“And what does the illustrious James Buchanan Barnes wear around the house?” Emma had a feeling this game was going to get good. 

“Steve, no.” Bucky growled. 

Steve tried to slyly motion to the bedroom room door and Emma caught his intention. “Alpaca pants!” Steve cried and bolted to the bedroom with Emma quick on his heels giggling. “What the heck are alpaca pants?!” she asked between giggles. 

Bucky was diving after them and caught Emma around the waist barely inside the bedroom door. Steve was already rooting through a dresser drawer when Bucky tossed Emma onto the bed and went after him. He held up the pajama pants in question and threw them to Emma before being tackled by Bucky who tickled him mercilessly on the floor. 

“Oh my god, what even are these?” Emma howled as she looked at the fleecy materials print. 

Bucky left Steve panting on the floor to pounce on the bed and wrestle the pants from Emma. 

“I hate you both.” he grumbled petulantly, holding the pants close to his chest protectively. Emma noticed his eyes were actually wary as he clung to the pants, his cheeks pink from more than just exertion.

Steve joined them on the bed, still flushed from being tickled. “Oh come on, Buck. She’d have seen them eventually.” 

Emma gave Bucky shrug, “They’re actually pretty fantastic.” she admitted. 

“I know they’re… colorful.” Bucky agreed, his tone still hesitant.

“Why wouldn’t you wear these tonight?” Emma asked, “They seem so cozy.”

“I don’t know. They’re kinda private. I love my ‘paca pants but... they’re a little feminine... and over the top.” 

“Bucky, hey, no.” Emma moved so she was right up against him, both of them laying on their sides. She wasn’t used to seeing this shy side of him. “I don’t care what you wear. You could have on a leather jacket or a My Little Pony sweater, you’re still you.” 

Bucky nodded, knowing she was right but still unsure. He tested the waters a little more, “I have rainbow pants too. And a matching fluffy robe.” 

“They sound cute too.” she assured him. 

“I know it’s silly but those kinds of things remind me I’m safe, ya know?” Emma nodded encouragingly and Bucky took a breath and continued, “When I got away, it was hard sometimes to remember where I was. I’d wake up in the middle of the night and it was… yeah. It wasn’t great. There was this fuzzy kids blanket that someone left in the apartment I rented and it was so cold that I started sleeping with it. After that I didn’t have trouble waking up at night, I could feel the blanket on me and I knew I was safe. No way HYDRA would ever give me something so nice and soft.” Bucky paused to look at Emma and the understanding in her eyes made him push on. “I’m better about that now, but I still like having things like that around. Shuri gave me the rainbow pants when I was living in Wakanda and it just became a thing. Steve’s gotten me a few things and I have a pretty nice collection now.” Bucky let out a heavy breath. He hated sharing things that he struggled with but he cared for Emma and wanted to start trusting her with more pieces of himself.

Emma gave him a small smile and a kiss. “You’re allowed to like having nice things. It doesn’t make me think any less of you. But I will take a little offense if you don’t think you can be yourself around me. This is supposed to be a relationship, right?” 

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, it is.”

“Then you gotta trust me. I’m not just here for a hot threesome, I really like you guys.” 

Bucky huffed a laugh. “We like you too, doll. It’s just going to take a little time.”

“Everyone has baggage, Buck.” 

“We have a cargo plane full of baggage at this point.” 

“Oh come on,” Steve protested, “It’s not that bad. I mean you have an ex brainwashed assassin, who’s only missing one limb, and is down to screaming in his sleep once every few months now. And a retired American icon who shrank and got a little chubby, lived two full lifetimes already, and has a list of medical issues a mile long.” 

“Well when you say it like that…” Bucky rolled his eyes dramatically. Leave it to Steve and his oversharing tendencies. 

“I think I’ll keep you.” Emma laughed, “Both of you.” She stretched so she could drag Steve closer to them and rolled on to her back so she was lying with them on either side of her. 

“I don’t know what we did to deserve you, doll.” Bucky said with adoration in his eyes.

“I don’t know either, but you better keep doing it ‘cause I’m not going anywhere.” 

Steve draped himself halfway over Emma, snuggling into her warmth and reaching out to Bucky to hold onto him as well. They lay for a minute, basking in the warm, tender moment, before Bucky hopped up and dropped his sweatpants to the floor with one quick motion. Steve and Emma both made surprised sounds but he waved them off, “I might as well get comfy.” he told them pulling on his pajama pants. 

Emma pulled herself up and hugged him tightly, “They look perfect.”

Steve got up too then, kissing Bucky lightly as he passed by. “Come on, you two. Pizza’s getting cold.” 

Bucky smiled gratefully at Emma and they followed Steve, hands linked together.

Bucky got the middle seat while Steve brought up the movie they’d queued earlier and Emma flopped large pizza slices on plates for everyone. His nerves were still a little raw from all the sharing and both Steve and Emma seemed to pick up on him needing a little more affection than usual. They made their way through a pizza and a half while the movie played, a SciFi drama with just a little romance thrown in. It was engrossing and they were all a little surprised when it ended and they realized how entangled they had become during the movie. Bucky had sprawled out in his seat, his back leaning on Emma’s chest, one of her arms wrapped around his middle being hugged by his arm, and her other hand playing idly in his hair. His feet were tucked in on Steve’s lap and Steve had been rubbing them lightly, stroking up along his calves too. Steve’s feet were tucked under Bucky’s thighs for warmth despite the blanket on his lap. 

“I never want to move.” Emma groaned as Steve turned off the movie which was just scrolling credits at that point. 

“I don’t think. I **can** move at this point.” Bucky said hugging Emma’s arm just a little tighter. 

Steve yawned and stretched as much as he could without disrupting Bucky’s feet, “It’s late.” 

Emma looked over at him in disbelief, “It’s barely after ten.”

“I know,” Steve half shrugged, “But we both have work in the morning.” 

“Ah yes, you who keep to relatively normal work hours. I get to sleep in as much as I want to.” 

“Braggart.” Bucky teased, and then more seriously, “Don’t leave, doll. Stay the night?”

Emma looked down at Bucky’s face, searching his expression, “What are you asking me, Bucky?”

“We don’t have to do anything but sleep, but we’re all tired and the bed is big enough to share.” 

“Tempting, so tempting. But I don’t have anything with me and I don’t want to be in the way tomorrow while you’re both trying to get to work. I definitely can’t sleep with my contact lenses in either.” 

Steve squeezed Bucky’s foot and gave him a look, he was disappointed too but it was just bad timing, not a rejection of them. “It’s okay, another night maybe?” Steve tried.

Emma nodded emphatically, “Yes, definitely. Maybe on a day that none of us have work in the morning. We can sleep in and get breakfast at the diner over on 5th.” 

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Bucky told her with a slow grin.

“I’ll look at the calendar tomorrow and figure it out.” Steve agreed.

“Kiss for the road?” Emma asked, looking from one to the other.

Bucky turned over so he was hovering above her and leaned down for a long, reverent kiss. Emma couldn't even breathe as his tongue danced along the seam of her lips, asking tenderly for permission. She opened her lips for him and shuddered when his tongue darted in. His hand stayed in PG-rated territory but the firm caresses of her shoulders and the back of her neck made it clear he was struggling to keep things from progressing further. Bucky was lost, barely reigning himself in after he got a taste of her mouth; all wine-sweet and perfectly her. Steve had moved so he could watch, rubbing a hand in small circles on Bucky’s lower back. It was with great reluctance that Bucky finally pulled back, “I’ll miss you.” He murmured against her mouth before moving away. 

Steve didn’t have to be told to slide over as Bucky moved away. He was painfully hard from watching Bucky and Emma kiss but he knew it wasn’t the time for that. He would take his goodbye kisses and be more than happy enough with them. Emma practically melted against Steve as his lips brushed across hers. Where Bucky was bright flame, Steve was glowing embers; patient and steady. Emma let him lead, enjoying the careful way his fingers combed through her hair. A soft sigh escaped her lips when he trailed a few feather light kisses along her neck. They were so soft but they absolutely ignited her body. Steve moved away and pulled himself up, extending a hand to help her up too. “You gotta get going before we start something we can’t finish.” He told her. 

“Well, you and I can’t finish. But you two could.” Emma motioned between the guys. 

“Uh, yeah… I mean we could but…” Steve stuttered, flustered.

Emma chuckled, “It’s okay, Steve. I know you two weren’t living like monks before you met me. I adore the way you guys are together and I wouldn’t dream of infringing on that. We’re all a little worked up; I don’t expect you two to go without a little fun once I leave.” 

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Bucky cooed, wrapping his arms around her. “We just don’t want you feeling left out.” 

“I’m far from it. And I don’t feel left out, I’m coming in new here and that’s okay.” 

Emma was traded between her guys for a few more goodnight kisses until she was finally able to get her coat and head home. 

Bucky shut the door behind her and looked at Steve, his love-struck expression mirrored on Steve’s face. “We are in so deep here, Stevie.” 

Steve let Bucky envelop him in his arms, his head resting right under Bucky’s chin as he hugged him close. “We are.” He agreed, “But, god, we are lucky.”

“You feelin’ lucky, punk?” Bucky asked, quoting loosely from a movie Sam had made him watch.

Steve laughed lightly, “Yeah, jerk, I think I am.” 

Bucky grinned before dropping down to wrap his arms around the back of Steve’s thighs, picking him up with ease and carrying him off to show him just how lucky he was feeling.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma spends the night with the guys and they take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! No, that’s not a typo above, this chapter is a loooong one. And it’s entirely because of the sex. If I can’t bed two super soldiers in real life, I am damn well gonna take as many words as I need to describe it. Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it ;) XOXO - Ash

Spring was trying to get underway, the smell of rain heavy in the air as Emma made her way over to Steve and Bucky’s apartment. It had taken a few weeks until their schedules aligned again, much to everyone’s disappointment. Seeing each other every few days at Matty’s was nice, but Emma loved the nights they had just for themselves. She never expected to fit so seamlessly into a relationship with Steve and Bucky. Since they came to the bar to visit while she worked it gave them a lot of time for talking and getting to know each other better. Emma came to know their history little by little but more importantly, she got to know their present. She knew they had both lived through a lot in their extended life spans but what mattered most was who they were now, the men she had developed surprisingly strong feelings for after only a few months. 

Emma knocked lightly on the apartment door, barely having time to pull her hand away before Steve swung the door open. “Hey, sugar.” he greeted her with a wide grin.

Emma leaned into give him a quick hello kiss, “Hi, baby.” she said against his lips before pulling away.

Bucky had snuck over while she kissed Steve and she bumped into him when she pulled back. Emma let out a shrill squeak of surprise and she could feel the rumble of laughter in Bucky’s chest as he pulled her to him. Bucky craned his neck down over her shoulder to plant a loud kiss on her cheek. “Missed you, darlin’.” he told her, hunger thickening his voice.

“Mm.” she shuddered against him involuntarily, “You just saw me yesterday.”

“Still missed ya.” 

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” Emma relented, turning around to give him a proper kiss. She didn’t linger though. God knew, they’d never get to eat dinner if they kept that up. “Where can I put my bag?” she asked holding up the large messenger bag she’d brought.

“Bedroom’s fine.” Steve told her, “You can put on top my dresser if you want. Bucky has crap on top of his.” 

“Hey!” Bucky protested, “I use all that crap. And since you seem to like the way I smell and look, I don’t think you should be judging it.” 

Steve rolled his eyes dramatically. “And they say _I’m_ the feisty one.” 

“Oh, I’ll show you feisty.” Bucky threatened, stalking over to Steve who he grabbed by the backs of his thighs and lifted up to wrap his legs around Bucky’s hips. God he loved being able to do that to Steve now that he was small again. 

Emma just laughed and headed towards their room. “Okay, Steve’s dresser. Got it. You two keep it PG, will ya?” She could hear the muffled sounds of giggling and kissing while she set out the few things she’d brought for overnight. They had agreed she’d stay over and they would grab breakfast the next morning. She didn’t need to be at work until the afternoon so they’d have even more time to hang out then. 

Emma returned to find Steve still wrapped around Bucky and she smiled, appreciating the helpless little giggles Steve made while Bucky pretended to attack him with kisses. A sigh slipped out before she could stop it and both men looked over, realizing she was there. “Hi.” they chorused sheepishly; Bucky setting a slightly rumpled looking Steve back down on his own two feet. 

“How do you feel about Indian food and Breaking Bad?” Steve asked her, straightening himself out. 

“Love it and love it.” Emma nodded.

“Great, I’ll call it in and you two can get an episode set up.” 

“Get me gobi manchurian? And those sweet ball things? Gulab... jamun?” Bucky requested.

“I’ll get you the gobi manchurian but keep it away from my chicken this time. I think I ate an entire bottle of tums last time, ya punk. And I’m getting three orders of the gulab jamun because I’m not sharing with either of you.” Steve said while he dialed. 

“We take our Indian food very seriously when someone is hangry.” Bucky informed Emma in a stage whisper. 

She followed Bucky out to the sofa to help pick an episode while Steve placed what sounded like a massive order. They settled on the episode where Gus dies, both agreeing it was one of the greatest TV deaths. 

“It’s all in.” Steve announced, curling up on Emma’s other side.

“What all did you get?” she asked him.

“A little of everything. We normally get a bunch of different things to share and then eat the leftovers for days.”

“That sounds amazing.” Emma moved closer to Bucky as Steve tucked his feet under her thighs. It was an endearing habit, she’d noticed and she didn’t mind falling victim to Steve Rogers’ frigid toes. Bucky had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and with Steve on her other side they were all in a heap at one end of the sofa. They were all surprisingly comfortable, especially after Bucky pulled down the blanket from the back of the sofa to cover them all up. 

It was with groans all around that they untangled themselves forty minutes later when the food arrived but it was short lived once they had all loaded up their plates and returned to the sofa. As soon as their plates were cleared they resumed their heap, insisting Emma stay in the middle so both guys were able to cuddle with her. It was barely ten o’clock but they were all sated and sleepy, dozing on and off while yet another episode of Breaking Bad played. Emma yawned which set off Steve and then Bucky despite his efforts to fight it.

“Why am I this tired?” Emma whined, burying her head into Bucky’s warm chest. 

“Warm. Cuddles. Food. Reruns.” Steve contributed, too tired to form sentences. 

“Look at the two of you.” Bucky commented, yawning for a second time. 

“What?” Emma asked skeptically. 

“All cute and cuddly and sleepy. I gotta get you two in bed and never let go of ya.” 

“What are you waiting for then?” 

Bucky raised an eye back at Emma who looked at him with a challenge in her eyes. With a shrug he extracted himself from their heap, letting Emma shift away enough from Steve that he was able to get his hands under her thighs and, just like loved doing to Steve, he lifted her up with one rapid swoop. Emma squeaked and threw her arms around his neck for support, her thighs gripping his hips tightly. “No!” she squeak-protested, “I’m too big! Put me down!” 

“I gotcha, darlin’.” Bucky assured her. 

Emma went to protest again and received a nip to her earlobe as Bucky nuzzled her neck. 

“Super soldier.” he reminded her, “You’re light as a feather.” 

Steve was watching, highly amused that he was not on the receiving end of a Bucky-transport for once. Secretly though, he did like how easily Bucky could lift him and carry him around. It made him feel cherished, not that he’d ever admit that to Bucky’s face. If he did, the other man would never put him down. Steve got up when he heard his lovers shuffling around on the bed, turning off all of the lights and making sure the door was locked for the night. 

Bucky, needing no nightly ritual, was already on his side of the bed. He’d carelessly tossed his clothes mostly into the laundry basket, keeping on only his boxer briefs. Emma was taking out her contacts into their little overnight case, still fully dressed. Steve hesitated, he was used to his routine but it was different sharing it alongside someone new, even though it was Emma. 

Steve started with his night time meds which he took with a long swig of the glass of water he kept next to his pill case. He did his inhaler treatment, trying his hardest not to cough the bitter medicine while holding it in for a few seconds. Then he took out his hearing aid, setting it to charge overnight on its stand. His glasses were the last to go, the world becoming blurry as he made his way to join Bucky in bed. He knew it was a lot to do just to go to bed but Emma hadn’t commented or even seemed phased really. Steve counted himself lucky though, he felt like he should have known it wouldn’t turn her off of him with his myriad of ailments. He chose to stay in his boxer briefs and soft tee shirt, not quite as confident as Bucky who was waiting for him in their bed.

Emma had very stealthy slipped out of her clothes and into her long sleep shirt. She’d changed her shirt using the technique she’d mastered in the locker room in middle school when they’d all been too shy to be topless around one another. Her bra was slipped off and out through the arm hole of her sleep tee and then her pants came off when she was sure the shirt was pulled down enough. She liked the guys a lot, and she knew they liked her too, but they hadn’t gone past making out yet and being exposed in front of them in a non sexual context just seemed too much at the moment. Once she was changed Emma moved to the bed, her vision only a little worse off without her contacts, and tried to figure out where her spot was. 

Bucky noticed her hesitation and patted the spot between him and Steve. “You can be in the middle.” he offered.

Emma nodded and crawled up to her spot from the end of the bed so as not to disturb the guys. She was barely laying down when two sets of arms wrapped around her. Emma had shared a bed with a man before, and a woman once in a night of giddy curiosity, but sharing a bed with two men was quite a different thing. She looked from one to the other, unsure where to even start. Bucky’s lips were upturned in a pleased little smirk while Steve was smiling through his nervousness. Before she could make up her mind, Steve, in true Steve Rogers fashion, decided to dive in head first before he could let his nerves get the best of him. Emma matched the brush of his lips with her own, eagerly letting him explore her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Not to be left out, Bucky had slid closer to wrap himself around her, rubbing her back lightly and placing small kisses across the crest of her shoulders. Emma moaned into Steve’s mouth as Bucky hit a particularly sensitive spot and she felt something jump against her thigh. She moved back to quirk an eyebrow at Steve who blushed, knowing she had felt his body’s reaction to her moan. 

“You… you don’t have to…” Steve muttered, cheeks burning.

“I know, but I want to.” Emma assured him. Then, leaning back and craning her neck so she could press a kiss to Bucky’s jawline, she whispered “And with you too.” 

Bucky groaned lightly, shifting yet again so she could feel him pressed against the curve of ass. 

“How, um…” Emma found herself stumbling through her words, “How are we going to do this?”

“Any way you want, darlin’.” Bucky rumbled in her ear making her shudder. “But I think getting naked would be an excellent start.”

Emma nodded excitedly, wanting to get her hands all over both of them. She was facing Steve so he was the easiest target and she had no preference which order they went in anyway. Emma slipped her hands along the hem of Steve’s shirt, giving him a moment to protest if he was in any way uncomfortable, but he nodded briefly in assent and she pulled the shirt off and over his head. He pulled at his own underwear, careful not to catch his straining cock along the waistband as he got them off. Emma licked her lips, biting the bottom one, as she got her first sight of Steve. It was an involuntary reaction and Steve doubted she even realized she’d done it, but damned if it didn’t do wonders for his self esteem. 

Steve’s body wasn’t as frail as the pictures at the Smithsonian made him seem. Living in a time where he had access to decent medical care and food had helped him fill out a little to the point where a soft layer of padding laid across his delicate features and Emma was thankful that he was well cared for. She liked being able to sink her fingers into the softness on his hips when she pulled him closer. Emma trailed kisses from the sensitive spot behind his ear all the way down to the wings of his collarbones while her hands explored the rest of his body. Steve was stock-still, almost afraid to move as her hands roamed free. He wanted to get her bare as well but Bucky had already started taking matters in his own hands.

Emma shimmied her hips to help Bucky tug her panties off and then arched herself up when he tugged at her sleep shirt. Both men made equally pained noises once she was completely naked and she reveled in having that kind of power over both of them. She gave Steve one last lingering kiss before rolling over to address the only bit of clothing left in the bed. Emma cupped the bulge behind the cotton of Bucky’s boxer briefs, making him hiss out a breath, before pulling them down so he could flick them off with his feet. He was deliciously thick and Emma looked forward to the stretch that would inevitably come when he was inside her. Bucky watched expressions flit across her face as she stared at him for a moment, taking in the wide, thickly muscled planes of his body. He loved the contrasts between himself and Steve, and apparently so did she. Bucky took advantage of capturing her lips with his while she was facing him. Emma moved so she was flush up against him, her nipples pebbling as they brushed across the hard muscles of his chest. Everything about him was just so broad and thick. It was overwhelming in comparison to her own petite features and curves, and Emma loved it. She lost herself in his kiss, hands exploring as much of him as she could just like she had with Steve.

Steve was laying against her back, gentle, polite, as he watched. Just enjoying being able to watch his lovers for a moment. After a moment, Steve let his hands do some exploring of their own. God, he loved how soft Emma was. She was exactly what he liked about women, so soft and sweet and plush. He couldn’t get enough of the feel of her under his fingertips and he wished desperately for his charcoal pencils so he could capture her curves on paper. It would have to wait though, there was a more pressing need at the moment, quite literally pressing against her. 

Bucky let Emma go before he lost his mind and started rutting against her like a horny teenager. He needed to clear his head for a minute and figured Steve could use some extra attention. He’d been waiting so patiently while Bucky took his time with their girl. She fit with them perfectly, it was like she’d always been there. He watched as Emma turned her affections on Steve, worshiping his smaller body with eager hands while Steve did the same. They touched and kissed, just letting each other get to know every soft curve of their bodies. Bucky’s heart was fit to burst knowing she was giving Steve all the loving appreciation he deserved, just like he would have. 

Emma had quickly lost any feelings of shyness when Bucky had rained affection down on her and Steve had done the same from behind her. It was exhilarating and she never wanted to come down from the endorphin high she was riding. Two of the most gorgeous men she’d ever met, both inside and out, wanted her as desperately as she wanted them. Finally she couldn’t resist anymore and she let her hand sink lower and lower down Steve’s belly until she had it wrapped around his hard length. He let out a small whimper, almost like a plea for gentleness. She was careful as she tested the weight of him in her hand, sliding her palm up and down his shaft slowly. He wasn’t as thick as Bucky but he was longer and beautifully flushed in her hand. He was so pale that the blush was almost cherry red as she worked him slowly until he was shaking and pressing a palm to her forearm, easing her back. “I want you so bad.” he murmured against her chest. Emma loved how easily they fit together, Steve only being an inch taller than she was. “I want you too, baby.” she whispered back, “But we can’t forget about Bucky.” 

Steve looked over at Bucky who seemed quite alright on his own, having enjoyed watching the two of them for the past few minutes. He loved him so desperately, thankful that they could share easily without the fear of jealousy. It was hard not to get completely lost in Emma, she was so new and sweet. But seeing Bucky, all lazy and lust fueled, had Steve aching for him as well. “Buck.” his name caught in Steve’s throat, God he loved that man. 

Bucky’s eyes were blown dark with lust, more than enough turned on just watching his two little lovers worship each other. He loved the way the two of them fit together almost as much as he loved the way they fit against his larger frame. Emma didn’t spend much time dancing around the rest of him this time, just a gentle slide of her hand from his sternum to his dick. It was harder to wrap her hand around him than Steve but she did her best as she teased him gently flicking her thumb across his head where beads of precome had welled up. Bucky groaned, forcing himself to resist thrusting into her tight fist. He was surprised but pleased when Steve’s lips captured his own, a searing kiss that was almost enough to push him over the edge he was already teetering on. Steve needed the closeness with him, needed the connection in that moment. Emma shifted so that Steve could attend to Bucky while she continued stroking him. After a few minutes of glorious torture Bucky eased Steve back for a moment, “Guys.” he rasped desperately, “I hate to put a break on things but we need to figure out logistics before I can’t.”

“What’s it?” Emma looked up at him confused. 

“I can’t keep going with the two of you like this or I’m gonna come.”

“Okay…?” Emma didn’t look any less confused and Bucky felt like a heel.

“Which is fine. But I was really hoping I’d be able to do that somewhere other than your hand. If you wanted to. If not, that’s fine too.”

“Oh.” she murmured as it dawned on her what he wanted, “Yes. Please yes. I want that too. And Steve too. Please?” 

“Good, I’m glad darlin’. Real glad. I have a pack of rubbers in the nightstand if you could grab them, Stevie?”

“I have an IUD.” Emma blurted out, both men now looking at her confused. “I can’t get pregnant. And I haven’t been with anyone in ages so you don’t have to worry about any of that either so… if we wanted to, we could…” 

“Oh darlin’.” Bucky shuddered, “You want us to come inside you? Fill you up with both of us?”

Emma heaved a breath, turned on by his words until her brain threatened to abandon her. “Yes.” she managed weakly. 

“You going first or second Stevie?” Bucky grit out, still on edge. 

Steve chuckled at Bucky’s solicitousness despite being so close. “You go ahead, Buck.” 

Bucky looked at Emma, needing to be sure. “You good? We can stop at any point.” 

Emma rolled her eyes and took his face between her hands, “Just get inside me, Barnes.”

“Yes, ma’am.” he grinned and slipped a hand down to graze the delicate nest of curls between her legs before dipping a finger between her folds. “So wet, darlin’.” he groaned as he spread the dampness around her slit giving his thumb an easier glide over her clit. 

Emma trembled in Steve’s arms, “Please, Buck, please.” she pleaded.

“Just makin’ sure you’re ready for me.” he knew she was, but he loved watching her get worked up. She had both of them worked up the whole time, it was time she got to her edge as well. Bucky was merciful though and only made a few gentle flicks around her clit until he helped her move to get comfortable on the bed. Steve reluctantly let her go, laying right next to her as Bucky pulled her hips up and sank himself inside her. Emma gasped at the stretch of him. She had expected to feel full but he was burning hot and heavy inside her as he let her adjust to his size. She was thankful for that moment before he started moving because once he did it was like a live wire was dancing through her veins. She could barely catch her breath as he found his rhythm, the sensation almost too pleasurable. Emma had expected it would be like this with Bucky; raw, desperate, almost crazed. It was perfect. Her hands gripped into his shoulders, one metal and one flesh, for support. 

Now that he was steadily moving, Bucky was able move a hand back down to toy with her sensitive nub again, wanting to feel her come around him before he lost control. It didn’t take much, Emma was already close just from the drag of his dick across the sensitive spot on her inner walls. Emma clung to him, keening in between gasps of yes, yes, yes, as his fingers rolled her cilt until she cried out a garbled prayer mixed with his name. The orgasm overtook her like a tidal wave, everything going blank and then crashing down around her. It lingered, her body still keyed up from his thrusts, until she was just making small gasps in rhythm with his motions. 

Bucky wanted to keep going. He would have happily spent eternity inside of her, but the moment she clamped down around him and came, he knew he was running on borrowed time. The pulsing of her inner walls around his dick had Bucky tensing and spilling inside her after only a half dozen more thrusts. An almost feral moan burst from his chest as it heaved with the labored effort of his breathing. The tips of his long hair danced across the peaks of her breasts and he admired the contrast of the chocolate brown strands against her pale skin. Once his breathing had slowed down a bit, and hers as well, he shifted himself off of her, pulling her as he went so he could have a moment to hold her before he had to relinquish her to Steve. 

Steve had to remember to keep his jaw closed watching his lovers lose themselves to one another. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen in his life. Emma was so expressive and the way she just let herself go in the moment was stunning. Steve couldn’t wait to have her himself, as long as she was okay with it. He knew how worn out he felt after going a round with Bucky and would understand if she needed a break. Steve watched as Bucky stroked her long hair and down her back. He knew the look on his lovers face well, he was completely gone on Emma whether he realized it yet or not. It was sweet to see him show such tenderness and care for her, she absolutely deserved it and Steve was thankful. He reached out tentatively, running a hand along her arm just for the simple joy of connecting to them as they basked in the afterglow. Emma looked over at Steve with a heartbreakingly sad expression and he felt guilty for interrupting them. He pulled his hand back but Emma took it in her own, shuffling away from Bucky after giving him one last quick kiss.

“Steve.” Emma’s voice wavered, “Oh baby, I’m so sorry. We just let you lie there while we had all the fun” 

Steve shook his head once he understood what had upset her, “It’s okay. I’m okay.” he assured her, “I loved watching you two. You were amazing. I was perfectly fine the whole time.”

“Promise?” she was still unsure, stroking her thumb along the side of his face looking for any signs of unhappiness. 

“I promise, doll. And if we have to wait for another time, that’s okay too. I know what it’s like after that one has his way with you.” 

Emma’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh, so you…”

“We switch. Both of us enjoy each other either way.”

Emma let out a desperate throaty noise.

“What? You want to watch Buck and I sometime?” 

She swallowed harshly while she nodded. 

Steve chuckled, “We’ll have to do that sometime then. Maybe we can all join in? Get me in you, and him in me all at the same time.”

Emma whimpered. She couldn’t even think about that too hard without losing her mind a little. 

“So,” Steve prompted gently, “Do you want to wait? Or?” 

Emma’s brain caught up and she shook her head frantically, “No! I don’t want to wait. I still want you too.”

Steve’s face split into a grin as he leaned into press a series of little kisses to her lips and neck. Her skin was so soft and sweet, he was already half hard having watched them but his cock was interested again within seconds of kissing her. Steve made himself take his time, showering her breasts with kisses, really letting himself go slow and enjoy her. There was no hurry except the simmering thrum of desire in both of them. Steve was careful when he reached down to cup her sex in hand, wanting to feel how perfectly she fit in his palm. He couldn’t resist slipping a finger along her folds, she was slick from her own orgasm and Bucky’s and there was something overwhelming about that to Steve. He choked out a groan as he withdrew his hand. Emma had been running her hands across his chest and back, enjoying the feel of him above her and she stilled when she realized he was moving into position. 

“If you need me to stop it’s okay.” he warned her. 

She nodded her understanding, wondering for a moment if maybe being fucked twice was going to be a bit too much. Especially when both men were quite a bit above average. But when Steve slipped himself inside of her, it was absolutely perfect. It felt like ages as he slowly pushed further and further in until he bottomed out, pressed fully inside her. Emma found herself writhing against the sensation of a very different type of fullness, equally exquisite as it had been with Bucky. 

Steve was gentle, knowing she was already sensitized. It also ensured his asthma wouldn’t take the opportunity to flare up. It had only happened once but he was lucky Bucky would even go near him for a week afterwards he’d been so distressed about Steve’s well being. Gentle and slow was perfect for them both though. It gave Steve a chance to sprinkle kisses across every inch of Emma his lips could reach and let Emma take her time caressing him with reverent hands. Steve shifted up a little, his knees starting to slip and the change in positions allowed his cock to hit a spot that had Emma crying out against his shoulder. 

Emma felt like her body was going to shatter. She hadn’t even known the spot Steve was hitting had existed. She had found her g spot before, and god knew Bucky’s dick had found it earlier too, but this was just more. The head of Steve’s cock nudged against it with every thrust and she almost giggled thinking of it as unexplored territory. “So good.” she gasped out to him and Steve’s whole body shook under her praise. It was just the nudge his body needed to lose control and Steve came with a gasp, spilling inside her. Emma felt his cock throb right before he came and then the hot rush filling her up. It was exactly what she wanted and the heady mix of pleasure had her crying out his name as she found her second release of the night. 

Steve collapsed partially on top of her, supporting himself on trembling arms to keep most of his weight off of her even as his body pressed against hers. Emma reached up to card her fingers through his shaggy blonde hair, then leaned to press a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. He was amazing and Emma thanked whatever god was listening for letting her have him in her life. She wrapped her arms around his back, wanting him to stay put and lean on her more. She liked being underneath him, only slightly squished feeling. They traded soft kisses playfully, their own little bubble of afterglow consuming them. Eventually they looked over at Bucky, still laying entwined, neither one willing to move quite yet. 

“Beautiful.” Bucky whispered reverently, “Both of you. Absolutely beautiful.” He leaned over, taking turns kissing them both. Eventually Steve tugged on his hand so that he moved over to press himself up against the two of them and they spent what felt like hours just kissing and touching each other as they all came back down from their highs. They would have stayed put longer but Steve had softened and slipped out of Emma and she could feel a slick trail dripping down her thigh. 

“I should go clean up.” she told them with a reluctant half smile. 

Both men groaned but let her up from their tangled limbs. Emma took her time in the bathroom, delicately cleaning her tender skin. She was sore but pleased with herself that she had been able to keep up with both of them. It had been an experience, that was for sure. A few times she had to shake herself a little to bring her wandering mind back to the task at hand. She stared at her reflection in surprise as she washed her hands in the sink. The mirror expanded from the base of the counter top, up almost the ceiling and she was able to see her body from the hips up. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glassy. The long waves of her firery auburn hair had become tangled curls, blatantly sex mussed as it fell around her shoulders. The skin along her neck and chest was pink, faintly scraped from the rasp of Bucky’s beard and her nipples were still pebbled. It had been a long time since she’d had a lover, and even longer still since she’d had one that blew her mind so completely. She looked absolutely, thoroughly fucked and she smiled at her reflection amused by the state of herself. 

Emma returned to the bedroom to find Bucky and Steve working together to make the bed. They’d changed the sheets and were just spreading the fluffy, grey duvet over the bed again. Both men wore expressions of bashful pride as they got a look at her. They grinned at each other after a moment and all three of them laughed lightly as she crossed the room letting them wrap her up in a three way hug. “Bed” Bucky commanded, planting firm kisses on her forehead and then Steve’s. They climbed in, assuming the same positions they had been in originally with Emma in the middle. This time though, it was chaste kisses and soothing hands between them as they basked in the comfortable warmth of their bodies and drifted off to sleep at last.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lazy morning and brunch together, their schedules go back to normal leaving the trio to find time together when they can. When they finally have a night planned off together again, an unimaginable issue halts their plans.
> 
> Warnings / Content: The beginning is fluff but end involves an injury to one of main characters. Nothing is overly specific or graphic, but the person does end up in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Only three more chapters and then a (very) short epilogue after this. I feel like it’s gone so quickly since I started posting! This chapter ends a little, okay very, rough. Remember that I love you all and the next chapter will be out tomorrow night! XOXO - Ash

Emma was the first one awake the next morning. She felt like she was roasting alive, tangled between her guys who were both doing their best furnace impressions. She felt sweaty, sticky from their heat, and when she tried to wriggle away Bucky just held onto her tighter, keeping her in place. “Mmm no.” he grumbled, half awake. 

Emma leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, “You’re a furnace.” she chastised him mildly. 

“So ‘re you.”

“I’m temperate.” Steve interjected, surprising them both that he was awake.

“You were a furnace too.” Emma told him. 

“This is nice.” Bucky commented, reaching across Emma to run his hand along Steve’s arm affectionately. 

“I never want to leave this bed.” Emma moaned happily. 

“Then don’t.” 

“I need a shower. And the lure of creme brulee french toast is strong.” 

“Okay that is tempting. But you know what else is?”

“Showering together.” 

“If we shower together we won’t get out of this apartment until noon.” 

“We can behave! Right, Stevie?”

“Huh?” Steve snapped to attention, having been preoccupied with the way the light hit Emma’s hair creating a multi-tonal sea of auburn hair that his fingers itched to try and paint. 

Bucky raised his voice slightly, “We can all behave if we shower together before going out.” 

Steve nodded, “That’s fine.” 

Emma shrugged, hoping they would both be true to their word. 

In the end, she was pleasantly surprised. Both men were able to keep things from going too far and, although there were kisses and the occasional straying hand, they behaved themselves. Emma was towel drying her hair in the bedroom, unwilling to waste time on a blower dryer, despite Bucky’s offer for her to borrow his. He had likewise foregone the dryer, instead letting his long brunette hair air dry in natural waves and curls. He gave Emma some of the leave in conditioner he favored and she ended up snapping a picture of the bottle to buy herself some later. It smelled wonderful and she liked knowing she’d smell like him all day. 

Emma shot Steve a small smile when he perched his glasses back on his nose and got his hearing aid back in place. “That has to be better.” she commented. 

He blushed lightly but nodded, “It’s not so bad without them but it is nice being able to see you better and hear you on both sides.” 

“I want you to be able to see and hear me. It doesn’t bother me that you need a little help to do it.” 

Bucky sighed quietly across the room while he pulled on his black tee. Emma was so intuitive with Steve. He knew the tiny blonde like the back of his hand after spending a lifetime with him, but Emma had rapidly picked up on his little tells and was able to ferret out his concerns with impressive accuracy. It made Bucky want to learn all of her little tells even more. She deserved the same kindness and acceptance that she showed them. Bucky mused he’d figure them out eventually. If he could figure out Steve, Emma should be a walk in the park. 

Emma was running hair hands through Steve’s hair, helping him style it a little so it wouldn’t flop in his eyes. He was practically beaming under her care and Bucky couldn’t help but join them. He came up behind Emma, placing his warm hands on her hips and pulling her close. He moved her wet single braid of hair away from her neck and sprinkled kisses across her skin. She shuddered and swatted him away when she finished with Steve. “Doesn’t he look nice?” she prompted.

Bucky admired Steve for a beat before smiling broadly. “He looks like a million bucks.” Bucky drew Steve in to him, fitting their bodies together like puzzle pieces so he could duck his head and capture Steve’s lips with his own. 

Emma took the opportunity to get dressed herself, throwing on her favorite soft jeans, a cotton camisole, and an old black and grey flannel shirt. She was comfortable and stylish, with just a hint of sexy thrown in from the low neckline of her camisole and the way her jeans clung to her curves. The guys were still making out and whispering to each other quietly between kisses once she was ready, so she perched at the edge of the bed to enjoy the show. It was a little voyeuristic but she was allowed to watch and she was taking full advantage of it. 

Steve caught her eyes first and pushed Bucky away, whispering something that had the other man laughing lightly. “Ready, doll?” he asked her, discreetly wiping the side of his kiss bruised lips. 

“Whenever you two are.” she assured him with smirk.

“Oh no,” Bucky warned, “Don’t start. I was promised diner breakfast and, in case you two forgot, I have a super soldier metabolism to keep up with.” 

Emma stood up and patted a hand to Bucky’s chest on her way past him, “Trust me, we didn’t forget.” she told him with a cheeky wink. 

Steve snorted, covering his outburst with a cough, and then quickly followed Emma out to grab their coats before Bucky could respond. 

The diner on 5th was a short walk from the guys apartment and they had been there a few times before, but only for dinner or lunch. Emma had raved about their breakfast creations but insisted they wait until she could go with them. Two bites into his breakfast scramble and Bucky had told her that promise no longer stood. He all but inhaled the scrambled mix of eggs, potatoes, various meats, and cheese. After stealing a few bites of Emma’s french toast he ordered a plate for himself before she actually got him with the fork she kept trying to poke him with in revenge. Emma was happy as ever with her tall pile of brioche french toast loaded down with creme brulee filling and shards of caramelized sugar. Steve had opted for egg benedict but instead of having an english muffin base, it was over top tall slices of toasted brioche and the ham was the thick spiral cut kind. Both men couldn’t stop talking about how good the food was the entire way home and Emma just laughed, reminding them she’d happily go with them anytime.

Since it was a rare day off for all three of them, Emma agreed to lounge around their place for the day. There was nothing pressing that any of them needed to do and it was nice to just relax for a change. The only downside was, by the time she needed to head home in the evening none of them wanted to part. She knew she needed to go, the guys were both off to work in the morning, with Bucky leaving before the sun was even up. They passed her back and forth, unwilling to let go until, finally, cooler heads prevailed and Emma left with promises to see them again in a few days. Steve would have off on Thursday so she’d see him at Matty’s then, and they would both likely pop in on Saturday to see her. 

Though the night air was still a little cool Emma took her time walking home, letting herself daydream a little about the past twenty four hours. She wished they’d had more time but she had to get back to her normal life eventually. Every moment with them felt like a dream, something warm and wonderful but separate from her day to day life. She wondered if they’d ever actually become part of her day to day. If they’d ever get to the point of doing laundry side by side, taking turns cooking dinner, and sleeping together every night. It was a nice fantasy, but knowing how devoted they were to each other she doubted it would ever become reality. Emma frowned, not at the thought, but at her reaction to it. She expected it to sting a little, when she remembered she was the interloper in their lives, but she loved how much they cared for each other and she knew she would never do anything to disrupt what they had. _It was enough_ , she thought to herself, _it had to be_. 

xxXxx

After their day off together their routines went back to normal for a few weeks. The guys popping in on their days off and on Saturdays together. They’d always find one day where their schedules aligned and they were able to grab lunch or dinner together too. Sometimes it was just a short few hours to lounge on the guys sofa and eat sandwiches before Emma had to head to work and Steve was off to one of his appointments, but they made it work. Eventually though, their schedules aligned again and the guys both had off on a night she did. After spending all their time at the guy’s apartment Emma had insisted that they come to her place for a change. She wanted to cook for her guys and something about having them in her space made her feel all nervous and excited. Like it was a milestone of them being together or something. Emma didn’t dwell on trying to pinpoint it, she just knew it felt special and she was going to make it perfect.

After a full day of cleaning her small apartment top to bottom, Emma was exhausted. She still had three hours until the guys were due over and she was trying to talk herself into getting off the sofa and prepping dinner. She wanted to get everything done ahead of time so once she was showered, dressed, and ready for the guys to arrive all she had to do was pop the lasagna in the oven and wait. 

Emma had just started getting the ingredients together when her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She pulled it out with a frown, assuming it was a telemarketer or a scam. No one called these days, it was all texts. When she saw Steve’s face on the screen her expression quickly changed. She had wanted to ask him about allergies one last time anyway.

“I was just thinking about you, baby.” she told him sweetly. 

“Emma.” Steve’s voice was ragged, “It’s Bucky.”

“What?” she breathed, terrified of what was causing his tone of voice.

Steve continued like he hadn’t even heard her. “I’m sending a car for you. They’re taking him to New York Presbyterian, he should be there any minute now.” 

Emma was fighting for composure, “Okay, I’ll be there.” Numb from shock she put away the food she’d brought out for lasagna until the buzz of her intercom sounded and Happy announced his arrival to pick her up. 

“What happened?” Emma asked from the back seat, her own voice sounding strangely calm to her ears while her mind was screaming in fear. 

Happy, despite his name, looked anything but. “I’m sorry, Miss. I don’t have all the details.”

“But what do you know?”

“Well, it’s not good.” the grim set of his mouth made it clear he was done talking about it and Emma slumped back into her seat, defeated. 

Emma wished she was a religious person so that she had someone to pray to while she waited the agonizing eighteen minute drive to the hospital. Instead she just wrapped her arms around her waist, holding herself in a futile attempt for comfort while she prayed up to the universe that Bucky would be okay. The second Happy stopped the car outside the emergency room Emma was bursting out of the car, running in until she saw a familiar face. Pepper Potts was unmistakable, her glossy hair and pale lilac suit all screaming wealth and professionalism. “Emma,” Pepper said, a statement, not a question.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded.

“He’s on the third floor, I’ll take you.” 

Pepper didn’t elaborate on what had happened or what unit the third floor was, letting Emma trail behind her as they hurried through the hallways and elevator. There were ICU signs along the walls and the fact that they were following the same path as the signs didn’t seem like a coincidence to Emma. A gnawing fear took root in her gut and she was frantic by the time she saw Steve talking to a group of people in white doctor’s coats. 

Emma screamed Steve’s name as she burst past Pepper, running into his arms. He stumbled back a step, accepting her in his arms without question. Steve murmured soft comforting _okay_ ’s and _I got you_ ’s while Emma clung to him. The scent of his cologne and the crisp wild undercurrent that was uniquely him filled Emma’s senses, comforting her despite the fear that still clawed in her chest. After a few long minutes Emma pulled back apologizing but Steve waved her off, making sure the doctors knew she needed to be filled in as well. She recognized Bruce Banner and Helen Cho but the other doctors were unfamiliar, she assumed they were from the hospital. 

Bruce led most of the questions to the doctors, back peddling every so often to explain something to Steve and Emma when the doctors went too far in medical jargon. Helen was more interested in getting to examine Bucky herself which they assured her she could, they just needed to get him out of the OR first. 

Happy’s assessment of “not good” had turned out to be an understatement. The list of what had gone wrong seemed longer than what had gone right. Emma pieced together that Bucky had been helping to evacuate an apartment building that had started collapsing after yet another aftershocks hit the area they were working in. He was more than a dozen stories up and the floor he was on gave out. They’d pulled him out of the rubble thanks to Sam and Redwing but he’d been unconscious since then. His leg was shattered and because of his serum it had started trying to heal before they could set it properly. They’d had to re-break his leg in order to get it positioned to heal properly but they still couldn’t rule out any long term damage. The bruises on his body were deep but were healing as quickly as they could. They just needed him to wake up so they could determine if there was any brain damage. 

“So what do we do now?” Steve asked the doctors, gripping Emma’s hands in his own.

“Now,” Helen said, her voice solemn, “We wait.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Bucky’s accident another unexpected hurdle is thrown into their lives. Stronger together than apart, the three grow closer as they face this new reality together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for that last cliff hanger, lovelies! I really am. Be patient though, we need to get through the woods in this chapter so our three main characters can move forward in their lives together. XOXO - Ash

So they waited. Neither Steve nor Emma was willing to leave the ICU waiting room so they alternated between sitting huddled together on an assortment of love seats and sofas, and pacing around the room. Pepper, Happy, Bruce, and Helen all urged them to consider getting some sleep or a shower or a decent meal but it fell on deaf ears. What sleep they got was leaning on each other in their seats. The food they picked at with disinterest was from the vending machine or what someone brought them. Steve would tell Emma stories from their childhood, good memories he had of Bucky when they were young, before the war started. Sometimes he’d get so lost in a particular memory his eyes would glass over and he’d trail off mid-sentence, the rest of his words caught by the lump in his throat. Emma told Steve about all the nights Bucky had come to visit her solo at Matty’s. How his smile had charmed her even when she had tried to ignore it. The way he was so easy to talk to because he genuinely listened and cared about what she had to say. 

For two days they waited, the time passing feeling both too long and non existent. It was like they were trapped in the same moment in an infinite loop, frozen in time by their fear. The only thing keeping them from completely falling apart was the comfort they drew from one another’s presence. The one time when Emma had run off to the bathroom Steve looked around the empty waiting room realizing if it weren’t for her, he would have been all alone there waiting for Bucky to wake up. The pain in his chest doubled and he pushed past the thought, unable to think about how unbearable that would have been. And if Steve had clung to Emma a little harder after she returned, she didn’t mention a thing. 

It was Bruce who came to get them after Bucky woke up. It was like a dam breaking as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Tears streamed from both their faces anew, relief and joy washing over them in waves. Steve started asking Bruce questions but he told them that they didn’t know much yet. Helen and the other doctors were busy running a series of tests and scans now that he was awake. They wouldn’t know much until the doctors had the results. As much as the pair wanted to see him right away, Bruce made them slow down as he led them back to Bucky’s room so that the doctor’s had time to finish up. 

A tall, grey haired man came out of Bucky’s ICU room to let them know the scans were complete and they were free to go in. His only request was that they go easy on Bucky who was not entirely out of the woods yet. Steve and Emma nodded in unison, eager to get in Bucky’s room no matter what. When they finally were allowed through the large white doors it was like they could finally breathe again.

Bucky was reclining in a large white hospital bed, IV’s coming out of his right arm. His left was removed, sitting off on the far side of the room in a case for safe keeping. They had cleaned him up a bit but his hair was still disheveled and his beard had grown out a bit to the point where it was a proper beard, not just the scruff he usually kept it as. The bruises hadn’t all faded and he looked paler than usual, deep purple-blue crescents under his eyes. 

“Buck.” Steve choked out, his voice breaking.

Bucky looked over at Steve, his brow furrowed, “I’m sorry,” he said, “Do I know you?”

Emma felt like she’d been punched. She barely got her arms around Steve as he started to collapse. 

“Stevie no!” Bucky cried, eyes wide. “Shit, I was kidding!” he tried to scramble out of the hospital bed but two nurses immediately put their hands on his shoulders to keep him down. 

“Fucking punk.” Steve panted. He pulled his inhaler out from his pants pocket and took two long puffs with shaking hands.

Emma was caught between wanting to hug Bucky and smack him. “You can’t do that to us!” she scolded him. 

Once Steve was steady on his feet and breathing better, he and Emma made their way over to Bucky who gave them each a one armed hug, letting them hang on as long as they needed. He apologized to them both repeatedly for his ill-timed attempt at humor. They talked with the doctors for a while once they returned from the lab. Bucky would be okay, his brain scans were all fine, the bruises were healing, he just needed to wait out the break in his leg and be careful around the stress fractures along a few of his ribs on his right side. His right leg was going to be in a cast from his hip to his ankle for at least a month, maybe longer, and then he’d probably still need a brace after that for a little while. It was hard to gauge his healing ability but a normal person would be looking at six months in a cast and then a long road of physical therapy. Bucky was dreading every moment of his recovery. 

After he woke up the hospital only kept him another day for observation before Steve and Emma were allowed to take him home. They were all restless by the time they got the all clear and couldn’t wait for a decent meal and their own bed. Emma had taken time off from the bar, letting them know there had been a family emergency and she would be out for a little while. She was thankful for her saved up vacation time and her savings account. Nothing was more important than being there for Bucky and Steve at that point. 

Bucky was forced into a wheelchair to leave the hospital despite vehement protesting. It was policy, super soldier or not. At least they let him put his arm back on when he had gotten dressed. The trio felt, and looked, pretty grungy as they blinked against the midday sun; seeing the outside the world for the first time in three days. The sidewalk was packed with people. Some holding signs of well wishes and others holding cameras and microphones. Steve and Emma helped Bucky into the back of the car while Happy did his best to shoo the reporters away. The hospital staff intervened, making the crowd disperse so they could safely navigate the car out and away. It was frustrating but Steve and Bucky just sighed, resigned to the fact that this was life in the public eye. Avengers didn’t always have the luxury of peace and quiet. 

Bucky sat between Steve and Emma, wincing every so often when the car bounced over a pothole. It wasn’t a terribly long drive but it was enough to wear Bucky out and they got him into their enormous bed as soon as they got home. 

Emma offered to call in a food order and Steve was doing damage control with Pepper over the phone. He understood that the public was worried about Bucky and wanted to know how he was doing, that was okay. What worried him were the photos. The world didn’t know what had happened in Bruce’s lab yet and he was reluctant to have the news break just yet. He liked living in relative anonymity now that he was back in his smaller body. No one stopped him on the streets anymore, he could come and go as he pleased. He knew it was only a matter of time but he just wasn’t ready yet. Pepper promised to do her best but let him know that it was likely already circulating. 

It only took an hour for the news to hit the internet. An hour after that, it was on TV. Pepper called apologizing but Steve knew she had done her best. There would need to be a press statement released. Steve gave her the okay to give a blanket “we’ll do an interview soon” statement and they would have a trusted reporter come to the apartment soon for an interview that could be taped and aired later. Steve was used to seeing the best and worst of humanity, he was still considered a hero and a criminal in turns. What he didn’t expect was for Emma to get drug into their mess. A few of the reporters had snapped pictures of her with them, the affection between all three clear as day. Stories circulated, most painting ugly scandals but some just asking “ _who is the mystery woman_ ”. 

Bucky came limping out on his crutches to find Emma and Steve sitting together and watching the news, their hands tightly entwined. “What’s going on?” he asked, his voice filled with concern. 

Steve jumped at the sound of his voice, not having realized he was up out of bed. “Oh, you know, the news.” Steve tried to play it off but Emma’s stricken face told the whole story. 

Bucky could easily guess what happened. He saw the reporters at the hospital as they were leaving and he was well accustomed to being smeared in the media. “They saw you didn’t they. They know.” he guessed.

Steve nodded, “Yeah, they know. I couldn’t hide forever.” 

Bucky crutched over to join him, sitting on Steve’s side to wrap an arm around the smaller man. “It’ll be okay. It’ll be in the news for a while but it’ll die down eventually.” 

“They got pictures of us, and Emma. There’s… There’s a lot of speculation about the three of us. Especially about you and I.” 

“Well, we figured that would get out eventually anyway. It’s not like we’ve hidden what we are to each other since I got out of cryo.”

“We’ve never confirmed anything either though. And now Emma is wrapped up in this too. They’re making it sound like we’ve abducted her into some type of polygamist cult.” 

“Hey!” Emma protested, “I don’t care what they’re saying in the news. I knew the risk I was taking the minute we agreed to give this relationship a try.”

“But you shouldn’t have t-” 

“Nope, stop it right now Steve. I knew what I was risking. And you’re worth it. You’re both worth it. I wouldn’t give a minute of what we have just because some online bullies think what we’re doing is wrong.” 

Bucky was grinning ear to ear watching Emma’s temper flare. She was so brave even in the face of their quiet little world exploding around them. He knew then that she’d be fine no matter what the outside world threw at them. Bucky had to let himself give her the same trust that he gave Steve. “So what do we do next then?” he asked. 

Steve still looked torn but continued with a small huff. He was a master strategist, after all, and the moves were the same dealing with the media as they were in a war zone. “Well, we have to get a head of this thing before it blows out of proportion. If you’re feeling up to it we’ll get Diane from NBC to come over tomorrow and do an interview. We show them that you’re alive and well, talk about our plans for your recovery, make it abundantly clear that yes we are together and that Emma is a new addition to our lives. We’ll have to address my lack of serum somehow but we’ll be vague and keep the conversation moving. Pepper will make sure we control the dialogue so we can get the right message across the way we want it.” 

“That sounds like a plan.” Bucky agreed.

“I need to run home and get some clothes if I’m going to be on TV.” Emma told them nervously.

“You don’t have to be on TV unless you want to be. We can confirm you exist without giving up your identity.” Steve offered, giving her one last out.

Emma shook her head, “No, I’m in this now. I won’t sit in the shadows and let you two do this alone. I just never thought I’d be on TV. It seems kinda daunting.” 

“You get used to it.” Bucky shrugged.

Emma couldn’t imagine ever getting used to it but she knew she would manage with the guys by her side. 

xxXxx

Bucky was like a whole new person the next morning after a full night’s rest and a few good meals. The shower helped the most, though he hated having to let Steve and Emma wrap his leg in a garbage bag so he could go in. He tried to be as self sufficient as he could but Emma and Steve were like a pair of mother hens fussing over him. A small part of him enjoyed letting them fuss, it was sweet and who would complain about being loved on by the two most amazing people in the world? It was love, he knew it for certain. They hadn’t said the words to Emma yet but the feeling was there. It was unmistakable in the little looks she and Steve gave each other as they moved around the kitchen cooking breakfast, the way she insisted on taking care of Bucky’s hair for him so it would be shiny and nice on TV, the sweet words of apology she gave General when she had to move his cat condo to make room for the camera crews equipment. Spoken or not, the love was there and he was going to make sure she knew it sooner rather than later. 

Diane Hastings showed up at their apartment at eleven o’clock on the dot. She was a statuesque whirlwind of polished professionalism but who often let them drive the conversation in interviews. She was a bright woman who knew when to push and when to back off, happy to get exclusive interview rights even if it meant she had to bite her tongue from time to time.

Steve greeted her warmly, welcoming them into their home. She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow when Steve said “our home” but didn’t ask. Bucky stayed put on the sofa, as much as it pained him to be impolite he knew the interview would be draining and wasn’t going to push himself. Diane was solicitous asking if he was comfortable and letting him know if they needed to stop or move to a different spot they could. She didn’t quite know what to make of Emma but she was polite, shaking her hand and making small talk. It was clear questions were flying through her head but Diane, ever the professional, kept them to herself. 

Steve was seated between Bucky and Emma, holding each of their hands in his own. They could do this, together. With one last long look between the three of them the cameras started rolling and started the chain of events that would change all of their lives irrevocably. 

xxXxx

The interview aired at 6pm that night after a few rounds of editing by the station’s crew and representatives for Steve and Bucky. It was condensed into a ninety minute broadcast despite taping much longer. They had mixed feelings about watching but agreed it was good to see how it played out after the editing. The three of them curled up on the sofa together in their usual spots sharing an assortment of Chinese food right out of the cartons. It was better than they expected in the end. The world was going to be a very different place for all three of them, for better or worse. 

The world knew Bucky would be out of commission for a few months until he was healed enough to return to work full time. He gave a moving call for aid to help the areas impacted by the earthquakes. It was explained that Steve’s serum was gone and it was permanent. They skated around the issue by claiming the details were classified. They spoke about their lives together and their joy about having moved back to Brooklyn. Diane was smiling with genuine happiness for them when Bucky confirmed that yes, he and Steve were in love and had been for a very long time. They clarified that he was bisexual while Steve was pansexual. Emma was brought into the conversation at that point, the three of them sharing an abridged version of how they’d met. Both men were impressed with how poised and composed Emma stayed under the scrutiny of the video cameras. She was well spoken and witty, making sure the world understood that they were just like any other couple trying to live their lives quietly together. They all knew there would be more questions but for now it was enough. Pepper could release statements as needed after that. 

Steve and Bucky’s phones lit up with congratulations from their friends shortly after the interview ended and Emma was surprised a few of her friends sent her well wishes too. It was a strange feeling having her life on display for the world but she was more than willing to deal with it if it meant she was able to stay together with her guys.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Steve are both devoted to helping Bucky recover from his injury though the process is slow going. The guys finally admit their feelings to Emma and make her an offer she can’t refuse. Then her decision sets her life on a course she never could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! So this chapter has the scene that started the whole fic. I had a dream one morning a few months ago of being bed with Bucky who was trying to distract me while Steve was trying to sketch me. It was so freaking clear and vivid that I knew I wanted to write it, and the more I laid in bed and daydreamed, this whole little world came together. We only have one chapter left too! The final chapter AND the epilogue will be posted tomorrow evening around this time. And then I will be taking a much needed hiatus for a week! In the mean time, enjoy this penultimate chapter! XOXO - Ash

It was three weeks before the news finally started dying down. Bucky was getting around much easier on his crutches but still needed help with some things. Emma had returned to work part time but still spent every night at the guy’s apartment. She had used up every last day of her paid time off but didn’t regret a second of it. Steve was back on schedule with his appointments and had adjusted his hours at the VA so that someone was always home with Bucky. Though Emma still went back to her apartment for things from time to time she had started referring to their place as “home” without even realizing she was doing it. Bucky and Steve both knew she had effectively moved in and they were more than pleased with that development. They wanted to officially ask her but she seemed so content with things as they were, they were afraid of rocking the boat. Eventually Bucky had made Steve promise that they would ask her the next time the opportunity presented itself.

Bucky had pushed himself too hard the previous day when he’d insisted he was up to walking to the coffee shop for breakfast. It was only half a block away but it was the furthest he’d gone in weeks and had proved to be a little too much. He paid for it dearly for the rest of the day, and the following morning he was still stiff. Emma insisted he stay in bed for breakfast and Steve curled up with him to make sure he stayed put. She didn’t make anything fancy, just bagel sandwiches and coffee so that they could eat while still nestled in their big, overly soft bed. The morning sun was shining in the room, bathing it in a golden glow that made Steve restless until he got out his sketch pad. He needed to capture the way Emma looked in that moment before it was gone. Bucky watched with amusement, remembering all the times Steve had convinced him to model for him. 

It took a few adjustments but once Steve got Emma where he wanted her he started drawing at lightning speed. Emma was laying on her stomach, head cradled on one arm with her hair spilling out around her. She was in just her sleep shirt with her bare legs crossed up in the air behind her. It wasn’t the most comfortable position to hold without moving for minutes on end but she did her best to hold still. Until Bucky intervened. He couldn’t roll around much because of the cast but he was able to stretch just enough to tickle the sole of one foot when she stretched for a moment. Emma squealed and wiggled away while Steve pleaded for them to behave so he could finish. Bucky held up his hands placatingly, retreating back to the head of the bed. He could tell Steve was almost done a few minutes later when he kept glancing up and making random little adjustments. Bucky decided Steve had seen enough and with a great flop he flailed himself forward, landing right next to Emma who he attacked with tickles. Steve grumbled, setting down his sketch pad while Emma screamed for mercy. Not willing to miss out on the fun, Steve pounced as delicately as he could on Bucky while avoiding his cast. Bucky liked to say he wasn’t ticklish but Steve knew better. There were two small spots, one on each side of his torso, on one particular rib, that if hit just right made him _howl_. After skittering his long fingers along Bucky for a moment he found it and Bucky rolled into a ball the best he could with the cast, yelling at Steve to take it easy on the cripple. Emma was hysterical watching them, relieved to have a moment to catch her breath. 

The chiming of Emma’s phone interrupted their fun and she groaned as she turned off the alarm. “I don’t wanna go.” She lamented, clutching the phone to her chest. She was being dramatic, she knew, but having to go to work and leave the guys in bed was practically torture. 

Bucky exchanged a look with Steve before speaking. “What if you didn’t have to?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Oh sure, I’ll be sure to grab a lotto ticket on my way in.” 

“No, I’m serious.” 

Emma sat up to look at Bucky with wary eyes, “What do mean?” 

“You love art, it’s why you got your degree in it. You should be doing something in your field.”

It was hard not to bristle at being told what she should be doing with her life but Emma bit back the snarky response she wanted to give. Choosing instead to just be realistic, “That would be great but nowhere that’s hiring can offer me enough to go full time and still manage to live in the city. I have bills, Bucky.” 

“That’s what I’m saying. What if you didn’t have to worry about all those bills? What if you could just take a job at a gallery and work your way up from there?” 

“I won’t take your money.” that Emma did bristle at.

Steve, knowing he’d feel the same in her shoes, jumped in to clarify, “We’re not offering you money, doll. We want you to live with us. You’re here every day now and most of your clothes are here too. After Buck got hurt you basically moved in, it’s just a matter of logistics.” 

“I didn’t realize...” Emma was quiet a moment, she knew he was right and a pang of guilt hit her, “I didn’t mean to take advantage of you guys, it just kind of happened.”

“You didn't take advantage.” Steve assured her, “We want you here. And if you were actually living here you wouldn’t have to worry about rent or utilities and you could take a job at a gallery.”

“I’m not going to just move in and mooch off of you. I’d have to be able to contribute.”

“You can help with groceries sometimes but you should focus on your student loans first since you’re not finished paying them.” 

“It still doesn’t seem fair.”

“Well, it doesn’t feel fair to us that you have this huge debt hanging over your head that you really didn’t have a choice in taking out so you could get an education. But, since we know you won’t let us pay it off, you can put your money towards paying it off faster yourself.” 

Emma was floundering her way through pros and cons, refusing to let herself get carried away at the idea of living with the guys. “But what if… what if things… don’t work out? I can’t do that to you guys.”

Bucky gave her a sad smile, he knew she was worried about their well being just as much as her own. “We love you, darlin’, how could it not work out?”

“What?” she squeaked out, not having expected that answer in a million years.

Bucky hauled himself up so he could pull her in against his chest, “I love you.” he told her earnestly. 

Steve took her free hand, rubbing his thumb over hand soothingly, “I love you too. We both do, and we want you to move in with us. Not because it’s convenient, not because you have more socks in this apartment than we do, but because we want to share our lives with you.” 

“Oh.” Emma squeaked out between tears. The guys were quick to wipe them away from her face, waiting with baited breath for her response. “Okay. Let’s do it. I love you too, both of you, so much.” 

Steve and Bucky enveloped her in a hug, holding her close while tears turned to giggles and then sweet chaste kisses and a few more happy tears. 

Emma was fifteen minutes late to work and gave her two weeks notice that very day. 

The places hiring in the city varied from large world renowned art collectives to small hipster galleries who only featured up and coming artists of one scene or another. Emma saw the allure of both types of places and applied everywhere that looked even remotely interesting. She got a few offers her first week, none that really felt right and one that was completely unpaid. The second week, panic was starting to set in. She was down to her last three shifts at the bar and had two more weeks on her apartment lease. Emma knew the guys wouldn’t push her to take a job for the sake of taking a job but she didn’t want to be out of work long. Her savings had dwindled a bit when she was down to part time while Bucky recovered but she had enough for another month with no pay if it came to it. She really hoped it wouldn’t though. 

Emma was chatting with a group of Friday night regulars, it would be her last shift seeing them, Sunday being her last day. Her phone buzzed angrily in her back pocket and she waited for it to die down but it persisted like a hive of bees. A call then, not a text. She pulled her phone out, trying to catch the call in time but it went to voicemail right as she swiped frantically to accept it. The number was unfamiliar and she hoped it was a gallery with a new offer instead of someone offering a timeshare sales pitch. Two agonizing minutes later a voicemail notification flashed and Emma excused herself for a minute to dart out back to listen to the message.

_Hi Emma, this Pepper Potts. Steve and Bucky’s friend. Steve mentioned that you were looking for a job in an art gallery in the city and I was hoping to talk to you about that. I might know of an opening you would be perfect for. Give me a call back when you get a chance. Thanks, bye._

Emma stared blankly at her phone for a moment, dumbfounded. Pepper Potts, a friend of Steve and Bucky’s. Not Pepper Potts, famous, multi-billionaire, savvy business woman who Time had made woman of the year twice now. Emma blinked a few times, still getting her head around the seemingly causal call. She had to call her back, it would be rude not to. But what were the guys thinking not warning her that this could happen? And why would Steve, of all people, who railed against the evils of nepotism and the whole “it’s who you know” side of politics, try to have a friend give her a job. Well, she could at least give the woman a call back. Taking a steadying breath Emma dialed.

“Hello?” a cheerful, but slightly frazzled, voice answered. 

“Hi, Ms. Potts? This is Emma. Steve and Bucky’s… umm…” Emma trailed off. What was she anyway? Girlfriend, partner, lady friend? Emma added that to the mental list of discussion topics for when she got home. Meanwhile, she sounded like an idiot. 

“Oh, Emma!” Pepper chirped, saving her from further fumbling. “Thanks for calling me back.” 

“Of course. I don’t know what Steve told you but I’m just looking for entry level jobs at a few galleries around Brooklyn right now.” 

“Mhmm. Yeah, he mentioned - _ohGodnotagain_ \- sorry, can you hold on a minute Emma?”

Emma didn’t even get out a “yes” before she heard Pepper yelling “Morgan H. Stark!” followed by the sound of a crash in the background. There was a moment of hushed scolding and then a child crying and whining unintelligibly. 

Pepper came back to the phone with a long sigh. “Sorry about that. Every time I turn my back Morgan is taking a screwdriver to something trying to see how it’s insides work.” 

Emma bit back a laugh, “What was it this time?”

“The roomba. She’s only five but I swear she’s just a miniature version of her father.” 

“Sounds like you have your hands full.”

“And then some. Now, about the job. It’s not too far away, still in Brooklyn, it’s a nonprofit gallery where they feature up and coming artists who need help getting some exposure. We need a gallery assistant to start as soon as possible.” 

“We?”

“Yeah, I’m on the board of directors there. When Steve gave me your resume I hugged him. The timing is perfect and I think you’d be a great fit.”

“What’s the name of the gallery? Maybe I’ve already applied.”

“The Hideaway. We haven’t listed the job yet though.” 

Emma swallowed roughly. She knew of the gallery in one of Brooklyn’s trendier, more affluent neighborhoods. It was known for being the starting place for many well known modern artists. “Pepper, really I’m just looking to get my foot in the door to gain experience. I appreciate the offer but…”

“But what? You can get experience anywhere, come do it with us. How about this, let me stop by the guys apartment tomorrow and we can look at the portfolio of artists we have right now. Give you an idea of what we’re about? If you don’t want the job it’s fine, but at least take a look. I’ll bring brunch?”

Emma shook her head, she was going to wring Steve Roger’s neck for this. “Okay, I’ll take a look.” 

“Great! I’ll come over tomorrow around ten thirty?”

“We’ll be home.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” 

Emma hung up, torn between stunned and angry. She wasn’t taking a pity job at Steve’s friend’s gallery. He should have known her better than this. It was tempting to text him, vent some of her frustrations before she got home, but instead she tucked her phone away and went back out to the bustling bar where she could distract herself for a few hours.

It was a little past eleven when Emma finally dragged herself into the apartment. She was not going to miss the exhaustion of a ten hour shift bartending. Steve was perched on one end of the sofa, glasses slipping down his nose while he read a book. Bucky was laying across the other two seats, his head nestled on Steve’s lap. They looked so sleepy and sweet, she wanted to join them but she had a bone to pick first.

“You have some explaining to do.” Emma announced, setting her purse down on the breakfast bar. 

Steve looked back with wide eyes, pushing his glasses up a little, “What?” He sounded guilty too quickly. He knew. 

“Oh, I think you know. Let’s see if you can guess who called me at work tonight? It’s a friend of yours.” 

Steve gulped, “Sam?”

“Don’t play cute, Rogers. Why would you try to get me a pity job?” 

“I didn’t think-”

“Oh damn right you didn’t think. Do you know how that feels, Steve? I can get my own job! I know we’re cutting things close but I still have applications out there and if worse comes to worse I can call back one of the places that was interested and just take one of those until something better comes up.”

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish, a torn expression on his face.

Bucky, who was woken by their tiff, cleared his throat. “We know you can, darlin’. And we’re gonna be proud as hell when you find the right job. No matter how long that takes. Don’t take some job you’ll hate just because it’s there, that’s why you quit Matty’s.”

Emma shook her head, “I can’t just take a job I’m not qualified for because you’re friends with one of the directors.” 

“You’re not.” Bucky countered, “Steve mentioned it to Pepper because she asked how you were doing when they were talking this morning. It was a friendly call, that’s all. Pepper asked for your resume to see if she could throw out some feelers in the community for you. We didn’t know she was going to offer you a job.” 

Deflating a little, Emma scrubbed at her face. Annoyance turning onto herself for biting Steve’s head off. “I’m sorry Steve,” she mumbled “I’m an asshole.” 

Steve gave her a wry smile, knowing all too well the chagrin of putting his foot in his mouth. “Hear that, Buck?” he poked Bucky in the side, “I’m not the asshole this time.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “You’re always the asshole, punk.” 

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“God help us all.” 

xxXxx

Pepper arrived the next morning with arms weighed down by a large leather tote on one arm and take out bags on the other. “I didn’t know what to get so I got everything.” she huffed out, setting her stuff down on the living room table. 

Bucky was sprawled out on the sofa watching yet another episode of How It’s Made because “ _Did you see it Steve? Who would have thought it was all in one tube like that?_ ” He had been hooked on the show for months and Steve didn’t have the heart to make him pick something else. It reminded him of Bucky before the war, always so curious and eager to learn. Bucky did have the decency to turn off the TV and slide up so he was mostly sitting, making room for Steve and Emma while Pepper set up. Steve popped out from his studio and started rifling through boxes of take out before Pepper could even set them down on the table. 

“Thank you so much for bringing all this.” Emma told her, trying to play hostess since the guys were lost in the array of breakfast foods.

Pepper swatted Bucky’s hand away from a box of frittata, “Mine,” she practically hissed at him before turning to Emma with a smile, “No problem! I’m glad you were willing to at least look at the portfolio from The Hideaway.”

Brunch was a mostly quiet affair. The food was plentiful and delicious, Pepper having impeccable taste in restaurants, as usual. Between bites of eggs benedict and maple pecan french toast, Steve and Bucky got updates from Pepper on a few things going on with the training program at the Avengers Compound. Steve huffed when she mentioned him coming out to speak to the new trainees. He still wasn't convinced they would want to hear from him since he no longer wore the mantle of Captain America; regardless of how many times Bucky told him that it’s a lifetime title, like being President. Emma agreed with Bucky but Steve forced a change in topics before she could do more than chime in with a “he’s right”. 

Steve offered to clean up the disaster on the living room table so Pepper and Emma could go over the portfolio binder for the gallery. Not wanting to be a distraction, Bucky politely escaped to the bedroom. Forty five minutes later Emma had to admit she was impressed. More than impressed, really. The Hideaway was the exact type of gallery she wanted to be a part of. Pepper gushed about the current team and how lucky they were to have such a tight knit group. It was a dream job but Emma was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“You don’t have to decide anything today. I can hold off posting the job publicly until Monday.” Pepper offered. 

Emma considered it for a minute, still unsure. “I really am tempted. It’s an amazing opportunity.” 

“You would be such a perfect fit for the team. I can see you thriving there.” 

“Me too but, Pepper I gotta be honest; would you be offering me this job if my application came through with the swarm of others?” 

“It would depend.” Pepper was direct, “If it came along with other equally educated and experienced people, then yes. And then for sure the interview would have sealed it. If it had come over with a batch of people more qualified and well suited, then possibly not.”

“Thank you for that.” Emma was relieved by the honesty in Pepper’s answer, “I’ll think about it and let you know by tomorrow night.” 

“Perfect.” Pepper smiled widely like she already knew it was a done deal. Emma thought it was too but she really needed to weigh things out before she jumped in with both feet.

After Pepper headed home, Emma joined Bucky in bed where he was reading a new copy of National Geographic. She figured that she might as well be comfortable while she made her mental pro and con list. Steve joined them after a little while, snuggling his way in between the two of them. 

“Have you decided then?” Steve asked Emma, throwing an arm around her waist.

Emma groaned, “Yes and no.”

“You want to take it, don’t you?”

“Yeah, so badly. But...”

“It seems too good to be true?” Bucky butted in.

“Yeah, it does. It’s the perfect opportunity. Great work environment, paid vacation and sick days, benefits, and holy shit pay bump.” 

“I seem to remember you stressing over something else that seemed too good to be true a few months ago.” Steve teased.

Bucky nodded along in agreement, “And look how well this turned out.” 

“I love you.” Emma kissed Bucky and then Steve in turn. “I think I’m going to take it. But,”

“No buts!” Steve exclaimed.

Emma rolled her eyes and continued unphased, “But, I want you to seriously consider giving a few talks at the compound. You would be such a good example for these kids, Steve.” 

“What’s the point? Who’s going to listen to the guy that can’t raise his voice without risking an asthma attack? These kids are training to work with the Avengers, with some of the best mentors on the planet. They’ll be fine without listening to the ramblings of a retired old man.” 

“Oh sweetheart no.” Emma wrapped herself around Steve, pulling him close so she could run her fingers through his hair and litter kisses across his face. “You are so much more than your body. Your mind is one in a million Steve, and those kids would be damned lucky to hear anything you have to say.”

Bucky shifted himself over to curl around Steve’s other side, sandwiching him between them. “Erskine didn’t pick you for your body.” Bucky reminded him gently. 

“What would I even say?” Steve relented.

“That would be entirely up to you. Just think about it, okay?” Emma pleaded.

Steve nodded in silent agreement. Thinking about it and actually doing it were two very different things. If he could actually think of something to say to a room full of twenty year olds then maybe he’d come around.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma moves in with Steve and Bucky and moving day brings a more serious discussion on their future together. The apartment is a tighter fit for the three of them than they expected prompting the trio to contemplate the next step in their lives.
> 
> Content Warning: Discussion of fertility and potential issues. Steve has a mild episode associated with his arrhythmia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Can you believe we’re on the final chapter at last? I cannot believe what a whirlwind this has been, sharing this fic with all of you. Thank you to every one who took time to read this fic. XOXO - Ash

“Do you think we need more space?” Steve asked, hands on his hips, brows furrowed in concern. 

The mountain of boxes in Emma’s living room continued to grow as they packed up everything in her small apartment into cardboard boxes. Bucky had been relegated to sitting on a stool and bubble wrapping breakables while Emma and Steve ran around filling and moving boxes. The moving company would handle getting everything to the guys apartment but Emma had insisted on packing her own things.

“I asked you guys if we should just leave some of this!” Emma reminded him from down the hall. 

Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve, making his opinion known, “We’ll be fine.” 

“I still think we’re gonna need more space for the three of us.” Steve shook his head, “We should at least call an agent and start getting an idea of what’s out there.” 

“Emma!” Bucky groaned, calling her in for back up, “Can you please remind Steve that we need to get all three of us under one roof for a bit before we start looking for an actual house?”

Emma joined them in the living room, wrapping her arms around a still worried looking Steve, “Why do you want a house?” she asked.

Steve shrugged the best he could while still wrapped up in a hug, “I don’t know. It might be nice to have a place that all of us decide on together. Plus, isn’t that what you do when you settle down? Buy a house, maybe get a dog, put up a white picket fence.” 

“You sweet little old fashioned grampa.” Emma teased affectionately. 

“Shut up.” Steve grumbled but didn’t try to escape. 

“Yeah,” Bucky chimed in, “Next thing we know you’ll be planning for 2.5 kids and a minivan.” 

Steve flushed from the top his ears down his neck and Emma knew from experience it spread all across his chest too. Bucky had hit a nerve. “Oh.” she said, realizing that the three of them hadn’t even discussed kids before. It was too soon but typically a distant hypothetical would have come up at some point. “Steve, baby, do you want kids?” 

Steve was still for a moment, not even breathing, until on a long exhale he finally found his words. “I don’t know if I even can. Or if I should.” he admitted quietly. 

“Me neither, pal.” Bucky told him as he got up from his seat to join their hug. He curled himself around Steve’s back, smushing him between their bodies. 

“The serum?” Emma chanced a guess.

Steve shook his head, “Not entirely. No part of me has ever worked the way it was supposed to. I’m not sure if I was able to before the serum, and after it, I’m still not sure.” 

“We still don’t know what effects the serum would have on… that. It’s almost always been the two of us so it was never something we could consider before.” Bucky explained. 

“It’s okay. I never expected to have kids, especially at this point in my life. I’d be fine either way.” Emma assured them.

Steve gave her a lopsided smile. So in love but still just a tinge sad. “We should probably find out if it’s even possible before we think too much on it.” 

“I’ll ask Bruce next time I see him.” Bucky offered.

Emma nodded and squeezed Steve just a little bit tighter before letting him go. “Come on you two. We have another hour’s worth of work and then we can go home.”

Bucky begrudgingly pulled away to hobble his way over to his stool, carrying on with wrapping jar candles in bubble wrap. Steve grabbed a roll of packing tape, ready to seal up his latest box, while Emma headed back down the hall. The apartment was just a little quieter as they all resumed their tasks, the conversation over for the time being but not forgotten in any of their minds.

The movers had everything loaded into the guy’s apartment by the time they were calling in a dinner order from their favorite pizza place. Emma was able to drop off her keys at the main office and updated all of her bills and contact info to her new address. She knew it was going to be a long few days of unpacking and trying to fit her things into their lives but it would be worth it once she was settled in. The guys had been extremely accommodating helping to make space but she was starting to see their point that it was a little small for three people. There was something cozy about it though, being so close with the guys. 

Bucky had worried he’d be worn out after the move. He had been slowly increasing his activity but a long day of moving was bound to take its toll. After being relegated to bubble wrap duty though, he was probably the least exhausted out of the three of them. Emma was yawning as she milled around the kitchen, pouring them drinks to sip on while they waited for pizza. She had moved at a breakneck pace all day; packing up the contents of her entire life in the span of a few hours. Steve was slumped on the far end of the sofa looking worn out and pale. Very pale. Bucky sat up a bit straighter to get a good look at him, something wasn’t quite right. Steve was staring off into space, his body supported more by the sofa than himself. “Stevie.” Bucky called out to him. His tone was even but wary enough that Emma’s attention snapped over to the pair of them. 

Steve didn’t answer right away so Bucky tried again, “Hey pal, what’s going on over there?” 

Steve took a shallow breath before closing his eyes, “It’ll pass.” he said quietly. 

“Too low?” 

Steve nodded, eyes still closed. 

“Emma, there’s a small white bottle of pills in the junk drawer on your left. Get them. _Now_.” fear and command laced his deceptively steady voice, spurring Emma to move quickly and without question. Bucky shifted over so he was next to Steve and Emma handed him the pill bottle before kneeling in front of Steve. Bucky shook out a tiny white pill and pressed it between Steve’s lips until he parted them for Bucky to pop it in his mouth. Bucky sat back and tried to give Emma a comforting look, “It’ll take a few minutes, he’ll be okay.” 

Emma leaned forward to wrap herself around Steve’s lap, wanting to be close while he rode out whatever was wrong. She murmured quiet nonsense things about new dressers and what color shutters might look best with a white picket fence. Bucky waited quietly, seldom interjecting himself into Emma’s rambling. It took an agonizing number of minutes but eventually Steve’s eyes opened, clear and focused, and he gave his partners a weak smile. 

“Hey.” Bucky said softly, running his hand up and down Steve’s arm.

“Sorry.” Steve murmured, his weak smile faltering. 

“Nothin’ to be sorry for. It was a busy day and you worked hard.” 

“I think finally sitting down and stopping made everything drop. I’m starving too and that never helps.”

Emma took the opportunity to speak up, “What was that?” She knew Steve had health issues, she watched him take his pills and do his breathing treatments every day. She had seen him get shaky if he waited too long to take his morning pills and had seen him have a full fledged asthma attack too, but whatever had happened was new and worrisome. 

“So you know about the arrhythmia and the high blood pressure.” Steve started with a sigh, “Well, sometimes my meds and my body do too good a job and my blood pressure drops too low and my pulse gets too slow and it’s just a shit show. I get dizzy, nauseous, sometimes my breathing gets a little wonky. I have medicine for when it happens, there’s always a bottle in the junk drawer, my nightstand, and two in a little plastic bag in my wallet. I just need one but when it happens it’s hard to function so you or Bucky will probably be the ones getting it.” 

“Okay, good to know. Bucky, how did you know that’s what was going on?” 

Bucky shrugged, “You’ll learn, unfortunately. I guess you’ll notice he gets quiet first. He gets pale too, paler than usual. He’ll stare into space or close his eyes, sometimes he just kinda slumps in on himself too.” 

“He’s sitting right here.” Steve groused. 

“She needs to know.” Bucky retorted calmly. 

Emma wished she had known what to look for before it had happened and worried about what other things could go wrong. “So now I know about that, and I already knew about your asthma. What else do I need to know? What else can go wrong and what do I do?” 

“Please don’t worry about me, doll.” Steve pleaded, pulling her hand in his. “I know my body isn’t the best but…”

“Stop.” she cut him off quickly, “Your body is perfect. I love it and there is not a single thing I would change about you.” 

“Did you see pictures of me after the serum?” Steve questioned wryly.

Emma rolled her eyes at him but continued, “Not a single thing, baby. I’m allowed to worry about you though. And I need to know what to look out for if I’m going to be living here. Bucky won’t always be around and if you need help, I need to know how to give it.” 

“The only other thing would be if the meds don’t work well enough and then the opposite of this happens. I’ll get too overheated, flushed, my pulse will race, I’ll get dizzy but not spacey, my breathing gets a little out of whack with that too. There’s pills for that too, same places as the other ones but in orange bottles and pills are light blue. You know what to do for an asthma attack. That’s about it.” 

Bucky snorted, “Don’t forget that if you get distracted and forget to eat all day you’ll turn as green as an olive and keel over. It’s actually pretty funny unless he hurts himself going down. There were so many times he’d get fixated in a painting or somethin’ and he’d go all day without eating a thing. He’d get about two seconds warning to say ‘oops’ and then pass right out.” 

“Remind me to keep a stash of candy in my purse just in case.” Emma said with a warmer smile. There might be enough to worry about but clearly it was all manageable and now that she knew how to react Emma felt a lot better about things. 

xxXxx

It took two days until Emma was moved in completely. There was still a stack of boxes in the closet of Steve’s art room but they were filled with things that could easily remain in storage. Steve had worried it wasn’t fair to Emma to leave things in storage but she insisted it was fine. He also had started dropping little hints about moving. They were spending their last lazy Sunday in bed before Emma started her new job, not willing to do a damn thing but enjoy the day together. Bucky was doing better on his own but Steve was staying part time for a little while longer while Emma adjusted to her new work schedule. She was nervous but excited, and wanted to revel in the last day of freedom she had with her guys. Emma was thankful she would be coming home to them every night after a weeks of being home with one or both of them while Bucky recovered. 

“I never want to move from this bed.” Emma said with a long yawn. 

Steve snuggled closer, pulling her tightly to him. “You and me both. In our house, I want to make sure we get east facing windows like we have here. I love how the sun comes in in the mornings.” 

“We’ll have to see.” Emma replied diplomatically while Bucky chuckled. 

“You’re not gonna give up on wanting a new place, are you?” Bucky asked him from the other side of Emma.

Steve looked over with a remorseless expression. “Nope. I want a place that’s all of ours, somewhere we have enough space and can stay forever.” 

“Call the agent tomorrow then. We can list this place and start looking. Emma love, you’re on board, right?”

Emma nodded, “Of course. I’ll go where you go. You know that.” 

Steve was grinning from ear to ear, “We should make a list then. Of things we need and want. We want to stay in Brooklyn, right?”

Emma laughed, “No, I want to rip both of you out of your hometown and move to Jersey.” 

Bucky nipped at her bare shoulder gently, “Don’t even joke.” 

“So staying in Brooklyn.” Steve continued, “An old brownstone, maybe?”

“Definitely.” Bucky agreed, “I don’t want one of these cookie cutter new builds. I want an older place with some charm.” 

“Sounds familiar.” Emma teased kissing Steve playfully. “We should try to get a nice bathroom like you guys have here. And a big kitchen too.” 

“We might have to renovate a place to get it just the way we want it.” Bucky warned them.

“That might actually be more fun. You guys know I’m low maintenance, I don’t mind living in a construction zone for a few months if it means we get everything on our wish list.” 

Steve shrugged, “We could always hold off moving in ‘til construction is done too.” 

Bucky nodded in agreement, “Yeah, there’s no rush. We have time now.” 

Steve looked over at Bucky, a soft expression on his face, “We really do. We finally have time.” 

Emma ducked a little so Bucky could lean over her to capture Steve’s lips with his own, “We have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned because the epilogue is going up in a few minutes!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snap shots of Steve, Bucky, and Emma’s life together post More Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! While the fic is done and over, we still have a few little snap shots into the lives of our favorite trio....

# Epilogue

\- Emma starts her job at the gallery and is creating her own exhibit setups within a month. Pepper and the other board members are stunned with her creative eye and insight on what will work best for the artist’s vision. 

\- Bucky watches entirely too much HGTV while recovering and becomes even more invested in finding an old house to renovate than Steve is. His healing is a little slower than expected so he spends the time getting their house set up since he can’t return to the field for a while longer.

\- Steve goes back to volunteering more at the VA after Bucky starts getting around easier, he misses the lazy days at home but was starting to get stir crazy. 

\- It takes a few months but Steve finally concedes to start giving guest lectures at the Avengers compound on top of his VA schedule. His lectures fill the auditorium, standing room only in the back. He’s floored by the warm reception and starts planning for future sessions right away. 

\- Emma, Bucky, and Steve move into their newly renovated brownstone right before Christmas. They celebrate quietly at home with a ridiculously large tree and shiny gold wedding rings for all three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic. And to those who have sent love via kuddos and comments, I can never thank you enough. I appreciate the support so much and it keeps me going even when I'm ready to give up writing.


End file.
